The Most Unlikely Love
by AdrianaMoonSorrow
Summary: Two women. One coven and one pack. And the most unlikely loves. I'm bad at the summary thing so read please. This is a Role play project with one of my best friends, therefore the odd format.
1. The Treaty

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rhia:

_In the depths of the English countryside, at Blackwell Castle._

Rhiannon sat in her private garden watching the sunset. In all her many years this was on sight that she never lost interest in. It was this and moon rise that were her favorite times of day, or rather night. She sat and thought of what life would be like if she was not a Child of Hekate. But then there would be no life for her or her brother or their coven. She was snapped from her reverie when she heard footsteps on the stairs down to the garden. She could tell without turning that it was her brother, Evan, who had entered her sanctuary. Not only would none of the other coven members dare interrupt her private time, but she knew his stride and his scent.

"Rhia, the meeting is to begin soon." Came his voice from behind her.

"I don't see why I must attend." she said turning to see him. He was handsome in his black eveningwear, with his hair pulled back to show his beautiful yet manly features.

"Because, the treaty with the Lycans must be signed by both our hands." He said with a sigh of exasperation

"I know." And with that she stood, her deep blue skirts sweeping the ground as she walked with him to the council room…

Carmen: "CARMEN, DROP HIM NOW!!" Carmen heard her father order she rolled her eyes. And released the hold she had on her brother, Luke's neck. Carmen stepped away from her brother as he got back onto his feet. Changing back into his human form, Carmen smirked as she changed along with him. They both redressed, Carmen putting on a shift and simple skirt, and covering herself in her huge, black cloak. While Luke put on his breeches and simple linen shirt.

"We need to put a muzzle on her dad." Carmen's oldest brother Blake suggested as he continued to rock back and forth in one of the chairs that was placed along the wall of the vampire's council room.

"I'd like to see you try, brother." Carmen teased as she slowly approached Blake. Blake got to his feet, standing at his full height. And compared to Carmen was quiet high. Both Carmen's brother bet her when it came to height and the muscular appearance but as the whole pack knew she was known as the strongest.

"Don't even start you two; they will arrive any minute now. And the last thing I want is them thinking we are nothing but a pack of wild dogs." Carmen's fathers said as he to his own seat. Her father had black hair like the rest of her pack, and he looked younger then he was. And just as handsome as Carmen's brothers. Just wiser.

"Oh who gives a damn what those bloodsuckers think." Carmen spat out as she fell into a chair away from her father. As her brothers smirked and nodded in agreement.

"After tonight they will be our new allies and I don't want them thinking badly of us." Carmen's father explains once more. Carmen's claws were sliding in and out at the thought of joining with vampires.

"This joining is stupid and you know it." Carmen growled softly, Carmen and her father looked at each other with a challenging, both of their eyes glowing brightly.

"Carmen, you know the law under these kinds of situations we have no choice but to join. It's best for the pack." Blake said. Carmen turned her gaze to her brother. Wanting nothing more than to leap over the table and take a chunk out of him. For once again siding with their father, knowing that in this case she was right.

"No one asked your opinion so do me a favor and shut it. Pup" Carmen snapped, baring her canine at her brother. Blake growled at her, but Carmen paid no mind.

"Carmen, enough." Her father said. Carmen closed her eyes taking in a deep breath. Before looking at her father once again.

"When we rid our lands of these trespassers, don't expect me to be nice to any of these bloodsuckers." Carmen said…

With Rhia:

A female voice from within the chamber said "When we rid our lands of these trespassers, don't expect me to be nice to any of these bloodsuckers." Rhiannon smiled. Let them hate me. She thought. See where it gets them.

Opening the chamber doors her brother gave her a warning look and walked in. she followed and surveyed the room before stating quite simply.

"We may be blood drinkers but I am stronger and older than you, so I highly suggest you watch your tongue." She said to the only female there. She then looked at the others two handsome young men with black hair and rugged features. And an older man that had an older soul than his body showed.

Her brother said "Rhia," in a tone that showed his anger more than his face ever would…

Carmen: A female voice said "We may be blood drinkers but I am stronger and older than you, so I highly suggest you watch your tongue." Carmen's gaze shot to the female who entered the room, alongside a older male. Who was handsome, But not one to tempt Carmen. Carmen heard her brother groan as she rose to her feet.

Carmen walked around the table to stand in front of this new challenger. A smirk placed across her face. Carmen came to a stop in front of the female examining her to see that she appeared strong but she was certainly not stronger then Carmen.

"I'd watch what you say princess, telling lies like that could get you in serious dangers." Carmen said in a normal tone, Carmen stepping closer to her challenger. Moving her mouth to the female's ear. "And I'm not one you'd want to mess with. 'Cause trust me you step in my way, And I will kill you." Carmen whispered. Softly for only this female to hear and no one else. She stepped back when the other woman hissed softly.

With Rhia: The stupid pup! Who'd she think she was? Rhia hissed softly and the bitch moved away. Only slightly though. She prepared to use her powers to push the girl away further to prove she was truly stronger. Evan must have felt her power swell over their mental link because he move so fast he was a blur even to her vision. Suddenly he was in her way.

"Get out of my way Evan." Rhiannon ground out.

"No." Evan said with just as much force, preparing to take his sister down if he had to.

"Let me teach her a lesson in manners, please." His sister pleaded.

"No." He said again with more force and a little power added in for good measure. Rhiannon looked shocked. Evan never used his power on her she must have truly angered him now. She instantly regretted her actions, and backed down.

"I'm sorry Evan." she whispered and turned to take her seat her head bowed and eyes glistening with tears she had almost hurt her own brother and would have if he hadn't used his own power and shocked her into her senses. …

With Carmen:

Carmen looked at the vampire the woman called Evan, as a large amount of power began to radiate from inside him. Carmen had heard of the great amount of power vampires tend to hold within them. And that power grows with each lifetime, much like werewolves power growing with each new moon. Carmen closed her eyes as she felt the pain and guilt coming from the other vampire who entered the room. Carmen wasn't usually one to be mean to someone she didn't know. But she had started it; Carmen forgot that vampires can hear just as well as Lycans could. Carmen opened her eyes to look at the woman. From what she saw the woman was strong, and probably just as stubborn as Carmen. Blake had risen to his feet moving around the table to stand behind Carmen and placing her in the closet chair far away from the other female. Just when Carmen opened her mouth to apologize to the woman, Luke answered for her.

"If I am apologize for my sisters behavior, she's didn't mean any disrespect." Luke said. Carmen glared at Luke.

"Yes my brother is right; She is just having a hard time. Accepting this allies, and needs to remember her place." Blake added, calmly but Carmen could hear the anger behind his tone as if he as if he had spoken in anger.

"It quiet alright." Evan said taking a seat at the head of the table. Carmen meet Evan's gaze as she tried to use her power and look deep into his soul. Like she could with everyone else's, but as she tried she could not seem to get pass the surface. "My sister isn't very happy about this either. So I understand your suffering." Evan added, with a small smile. Carmen heard both her brother grunt 'you don't even know the half of it' under their breaths. Carmen turn her head slightly sending her brother s warning growl the same time she heard the Evan's sister hiss. Carmen looked at the woman the same time she liked at Carmen. This woman was strange to Carmen, and she didn't like it one bit. Just as much as she didn't like the fact that she could see into Evan's soul.

"Can we just get this over with; I would like to get out of here if you don't mind." Carmen snapped crossing her arms in front of her chest and propping her feet on top of the table. Showing everyone she doesn't care what they think. She plans to do what she wants and she won't be bossed around.

With Rhia: Rhiannon watched in horror as the young female wolf put her bare feet on the council table. She gasped "Please," she said "this table is over three centuries old and was one of my father's most prized possessions. Please remove your feet from it." She was trying very hard to keep from hurting the woman; her brother should appreciate her efforts later on that night and allow her to hunt on her own. A luxury he seldom afforded her these days. The female smirked and slowly removed her feet. Rhia closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then looked to her brother and said "I believe introductions are in order if we're to sign this treaty."

"Yes, I do believe they are. Since I have only spoken with the lord Lucian, I will introduce myself for the benefit of you children." The three younger wolves all growled at being called children but compared to Evan they were. "My name is Lord Evan Alexander Blackwell, duke of Ashmond (made it up) and this beautiful woman to my right," he said gesturing to his right hand side where Rhiannon sat. "Is my sister, The Lady Rhiannon Elizabeth Blackwell, Duchess of Bloodmoore (again made it up)." He said this with a great amount of pride for his sister's title, and then looked to the wolf Alpha for introductions on their part. …

With Carmen:

Carmen looked Lady Rhiannon knowing she had heard that name before, or the mentions of this woman. Carmen smirked at the thought that both she and Rhiannon was Duchess. "Nice to meet you my lord and lady." Carmen's father said, Carmen strand herself to not roll her eyes. "I am Lord Hecktor Alexander Lucian, Duke of Mackcane (made up), and to my right are my sons. Blake Len Lucian and Luke Daniel Lucian." Carmen's father said pointing at Blake and Luke, who sat up higher in their seats. Carmen let out a deep breath not wanting to roll her eyes at the look of interest on her brothers' faces as they looked at Rhiannon. "And this is-"Carmen shot out of her seat when her father turned and looked at her. Getting ready to introduce her.

"I am Lady Carmen Angela Lucian," Carmen said interrupting her father looking at Evan, then at Rhiannon. "Duchess of Luna Crest(made up). Great now that we know each other. Can we please get on with this." Carmen said growing very frustration with everyone stalling this meeting. Carmen just wanted to sign this agreement and get the hell out of here.

"Alright," Evan said, Carmen looked at him locking gazes with him, challenging him for a moment before sitting back down slowly into her seat. She heard her father groan in frustration but paid no mind to it.

With Rhia: After 3 hours of deliberating over this and that in the treaty it was signed, finally. As the Wolves left Rhiannon turned to Evan and said, "I need to feed." He looked at her for a long moment sensing that she wanted to go alone. After careful consideration he said,

"Alright, go. But be back in three hours or you'll miss the moon rise."

"Yes, brother." She said gleefully and ran off wrapping her cloak around as left the Castle.


	2. The Woods

Chapter 2 Chapter 2

With Carmen:

"You horn dogs!!" Carmen exclaimed the moment her brothers, and father entered the mansion. Carmen quickly leaped into the air and land on both her brother. Tackling them to the ground, she bashed their faces into the ground. Before back flipping to land on her feet a few feet away from them. She turned quickly to face them as Blake rose to his feet and came towards her. But Luke quickly rose to his feet and got to Carmen first. Carmen jumped into the air and side kicked Luke in the face and jumped for Blake. But her father caught her in the air. And tossed her to the closet stone wall, like a rag doll.

"ENOUGH!!" Carmen's father growled out, Carmen grunted as she rose to her feet cause her back now felt like it was on fire from the contact with the stone wall. She looked at the men before her. Luke holding his face and Blake glaring at her. "You three are ridiculous." Her father snapped, looking right at Carmen. She looked to her right not wanting to look at his face...

Carmen knew she had passed her father's tolerance level, and she knew it was mostly cause of her. "I can't believe you embarrassed me like that night Carmen. What were you think?" Her father asked her. Carmen said nothing just straightened up and looked at her father.

"Do you have any idea what you could have cost us?" Blake harshly added, taking a step towards her.

"Blake stop." Her father said. "I can handle her." He added.

"No you can't father." Luke said, standing to his feet rubbing his cheek. "No one's been able to control her. Not since mom." He added, Carmen's heart slammed into her chest at the mention of her mother.

"Don't you dare bring mother into this. She has nothing to do with any of this." Carmen growled,

"She has everything to do with this. She is the only one who can calm you. Ever since that night you haven't been the same." Blake said, Carmen shook her head trying to rid her thoughts of the memories. She looked at her father seeing that he was planning to add to what her brothers were saying. But she didn't want to hear it. Carmen quickly striped her cloths and changed form, and running right out of the mansion doors.

Rhia: As Rhia stalked the small doe she had found while hunting tonight all she could think of was Blake Lucian's face, his body and his voice. 'Damnit she thought to herself 'I can't get involved again' She shook all thoughts but the hunt from her mind and was about to pounce when she smelled a wolf. Not just any wolf but Werewolf. Then, all of a sudden a black wolf with a silver tipped tail burst into the clearing scaring the doe away. An already pissed and very hungry Rhia whirled on it and spoke to its mind "Who are you?"…

With Carmen:

Carmen turned fully around to face Rhiannon; she had not expected to run into her for a while. A part of Carmen wanted to be nice to Rhiannon but another part wanted to tear her into pieces. Cause from looking into her eyes, Carmen was able to see glimpse of desire that Rhiannon had towards Blake. Which was something she could not agree with. Even though since leaving the vampires castle Carmen was unable to rid her mind of Evan and how she was unable to see into his desires or his mind.

"Who are you?" Carmen heard in her mind. She knew that Rhiannon was communicating with her by thought. Carmen smirked, changing forms to appear before Rhiannon at full height. Her hair as a perfect cover of her naked body. "You." Rhiannon hissed, fangs showing as a warning.

"Oh calm down, I'm not here to start any trouble with you." Carmen said, quickly moving over to a tree and stabbed her hand into the trunk of the tree grabbing a hold of an animal and breaking its neck. She pulled out a owl and tossing it to Rhiannon." Here feed, you look like you're about to pass out, or go into blood lust." Carmen said as Rhiannon caught a hold of the owl and looked at Carmen strangely. "Hurry up." Carmen snapped. This seemed to snap Rhiannon out of her daze. Carmen turned her back to Rhiannon giving her the privacy to feed, knowing that most females don't like to be watched while they feed no matter what species they were. She knew she didn't. Carmen waited until she heard Rhiannon toss the owl to the side before she turned to face her.

"So now what?" Rhiannon asked, whipping her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Carmen asked, crossing her arms over her chest, leaning against the tree.

"Is this the part where we try to kill each other?" Rhiannon said, Carmen chuckled thinking about just how stupid this leach was.

"I have no desire to kill you, and even if I did I wouldn't try." Carmen said, she watched as Rhiannon's expression went from dangerous to confused

Rhia: Rhia knew the look on her face and in her eyes changed rapidly from danger to confusion to sadness. She whispered, "You fed me." Looking at the wolf, Carmen, while a lump formed in her throat and her heart constricted. She saw the confused look on Carmen's face and said "no one but Evan has fed me since mother died."

Carmen: Carmen looked at Rhiannon blankly, she felt a little bad for being mean earlier. She didn't know that Rhiannon had lost her mother as well.

"No big deal, don't think anything of it." Carmen said softly looking up at the moon

Rhia: Rhia followed her gaze to the rising moon. She let out a curse that no duchess in her right mind would know. "Bloody Hell and goddess above, I lost track of time. Evan is going to kill me!"

"No, I'm not. I would never hurt you." Rhiannon looked up and saw her brother come into the clearing. He had changed into a thin linen poet's style shirt and soft buckskin breeches. She felt the desire roll off of the other woman and realized that her brother's shirt hung open to his waist where it entered his breeches. His hair blew around him in the slight breeze. Evan's gaze flicked to the naked woman that stood to the side of his sister and if he could have blushed he would have been crimson. He quickly snapped his gaze away and turned his back mumbling, "Forgive me."

Rhia had to stifle a very out of character giggle. Her brother said, "Rhia, come the coven awaits." And they left the clearing and the naked female wolf. …


	3. Gabriel

Chapter 3 Chapter 3

With Carmen:

Carmen stayed for a while as Evan and Rhiannon vanished into the darkness. Her focus was mostly on the male vampire, and the desire that seem to over take her so unexpectedly. But the moment he stepped out of the darkness with his shirt opened to his breeches, something in her snapped. Carmen looked up at the moon seeing it burn brightly letting her aware that her burning moon was approaching. And with Evan around this time it won't be as easy for Carmen to fight. Carmen took in a deep breath before she threw her head back and howled to the moon. Sending out a warning cry to those who dare come near her during this time of her year. As she did every time her burning moon came her way. Carmen leaped into the air, changing form to land on her four paws and breaking into a run once she hit the ground. Carmen ran for a while longer until she felt the power of the moon overcoming her. Carmen headed back for the mansion when she reached her home she ran around the back to the hidden waterfall. Leaping right into it the moment she got close. Carmen remained under water letting the water cool her body since she would not alone anyone to come near her when she was in heat. Carmen swam to the bottom of the pool and kicked off the bottom of her family's ten feet deep pool.

And shot to the top, inhaling a large amount of air once she was above the water.

Carmen swam over to the edge of the pool. Whipping her face of the water

"Enjoying the water." Carmen's heart froze, her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't think of anything besides that voice and the last time she heard it. Carmen jumped out of the pool and slowly stood to her feet. She turned to came face to face with the one man she had come to despise over the last sixty years.

"What the hell are you doing here Gabriel?!" She growled, Gabriel her first love the one man she gave herself to thinking that he loved her like she loved him. The one man that left her for her youngest cousin days before they were suppose to announce their finalization of being mates for life.

" Carmen, don't be that way." Gabriel said, Carmen could tell he was using his charming voice trying to soften her anger. But Carmen had learned from her mistake,

"Leave Gabriel." Carmen growled, Gabriel shook his head no but walked closer to her.

"It's been so long Carmen, don't you agree?" Gabriel asked. Carmen growled as Gabriel began to circle her.

"Where's Bella, shouldn't you be with her?" Carmen snapped, Gabriel was about to answer but the moment he placed a hand on her back. Carmen grabbed his hand and flipped him over slamming his back right on the edge of the pool. As if bending him in half, Gabriel let out a cry of pain. With those cries pack member quickly came from all directions coming to defend and help a pack member if needed.

"Carmen what are you doing?!" Bella cried out coming to help Gabriel out of the water.

Carmen said nothing just walked around everyone not wanting to see anyone right now. Especially Gabriel cause she might just kill him.

Rhia: As Rhiannon walked away with Evan she heard a howl. The howl sent a shiver up her spine; she knew it was a warning to stay away. She wondered why. As they ran into the clearing, Rhia and Evan were met with the sight of their coven surrounding a large fire in the pit outside the castle. Their coven consisted of four women and two men. Tara and Coralline were twins and were dressed in identical black silk shifts. Cameron and his wife Alsea were sitting on the ground wrapped in each other's arms. Andreas was sitting against a short stone writing in his ever at hand journal. And finally Maria was sitting and gazing unblinkingly at the fire. Upon the arrival of Evan into the area they all looked up and bowed their heads to him and Rhia briefly. Rhia said, "Hello, my friends."

They all answered back in varying ways. The celebration of the full moon's approach carried on long into the night until a scream was heard in the distance and both Rhia and Evan told everyone go home and took off running. When they got closer they heard a woman scream "Carmen what are you doing?!" and as they walked onto the pack's land they saw a sight that they would never forget. Carmen walking away from a male wolf in obvious pain and they both knew she was the cause…

With Carmen:

Carmen had made her way up to the top floor of the mansion when she suddenly came to a stop. An unwanted presence was somewhere in her territory and she didn't like it. Carmen ran the rest of the way to her room and slammed it shut, vibrating a shake throughout the top floor. She quickly made her way to her window and looked out at the corner of the screen. She blinked her eyes once until she gained the ability to see through her wolf eyes. She scanned the area to spot two figures finding in the shadows. One was larger and muscular then the other, who was smaller and curvier. Carmen had a feeling as to who they were but didn't know if she should stay put or not. Cause if the muscular one was Evan she didn't want to be anywhere near him, at least until the burning moon ended.

"Carmen, what are you looking at?" Carmen jumped around at the sound of her father's voice.

"Nothing father." Carmen said quickly, moving over to her bed. Her father looked her over and tossed her a towel he had in her hand.

"Do you care to explain the reason for the event down stair?" Her father asked as he moved to sit at the chair by the door.

"Why don't you go and ask the asshole downstairs?" Carmen asked, harshly under her breath.

"Carmen you know that I don't like this kind of action against pack members." Her father said, authority filling his voice. Carmen shot off her bed and slammed her towel on the floor.

"He is not a member in our pack, and neither is Bella. And you know that." Carmen said harshly. Her father remained in his seat. Carmen felt heated and overly pissed. Neither of them had been with the pack for 60 and now they're here. "What are those two traders doing here anyway?" Carmen asked calmly going and grabbing one of her new robes.

"Bella is pregnant with her fifteenth child and she needs help from the pack to watch over her children." Her father said.

"No." Carmen said, turning to look at her father. "They left its on them, they are not welcome here." She added. Her father sighed deeply, shaking his head. He got to his feet and headed for the door.

"Think on it." He said when he stopped at the door.

"I don't have to think on it. My decision is final." Carmen snapped, going over to her mirror dresser and began brushing her hair.

"Carmen you must remember you loved him before they did what they did and she is your blood. Think on it. That's all I ask." Her father added before leaving her room. Carmen watched her door close through her mirror before she grunted and rested her head in her crossed arms in front of her.

Evan: Evan saw Carmen in his mind's eye. He'd been focused on her all day. This was one of the many powers that had come with being a Master. If he met a person, he could when in close proximity see everything they did and felt in his mind. Such was the case now. He looked at his sister and said very softly. "I'm going to go see what's wrong. Stay here." And then he was gone. He flashed into Carmen's room and waited for her to notice him while he slowly built energy back up…


	4. An Encounter with a Wolf

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rhia: Rhiannon was pissed. Evan hadn't gone to see what was wrong; he'd gone to see Carmen. And to top that off he'd ordered her stay put. She was going to rip into him when they got home. She stood watching as the entire pack ran off to where ever they had come from. Luke and Blake stood watching it all. Rhia looked up at the mansion for a moment. When she looked back to where Blake and Luke had stood, Blake was gone. Rhia felt an intense wave of disappointment but didn't have time to analyze it, for she felt and heard someone behind her. She turned ready to attack if needs be. The sight that met her eyes was not the one she expected. Blake stood there in black breeches and boots and nothing else. Desire rolled over her in waves and she was not entirely sure it was all her own. "What are you doing here?" he asked. A simple question that for all her lifetimes Rhiannon could not remember the answer to…

Blake:

Blake watched as they help pull that no good, piece of shit out of the water. Bella hung on Gabriel while they check for serious damages. Blake looked up at Carmen's room not feeling any anger towards her action but wishing she had finished them. He looked at his brother to see him ready to kill Gabriel but held his place. Blake knew just how much Luke hated Gabriel for what he did to Carmen and knew he would kill Gabriel if he got the chance. Blake needed air, he quickly began to walk away when he felt a presence one that cause his body to heat quickly from the inside. He heard a movement in the woods; Blake quickly vanished into the woods and crushed to the floor slowly coming up behind who he know saw was Rhiannon. Knowing this made his blood hot and thick in his veins. He hadn't felt a desire for a woman in a couple decades, but he couldn't help it. There was just something about her that drove him crazy. Blake came to stand tall and proud once close enough to Rhiannon, she must have sensed him because quickly after she turned and faced him. Once there gazes met he watched her eyes move over his body and a wave of desire radiate from her body.

"What are you doing here? Blake asked smoothly, and waited for her answer.

Carmen:

Carmen sat up a little combing her fingers through her hair not knowing what to do. She felt like she wouldn't be happy until she went down stairs and ripped out Gabriel's' throat. Carmen was about to get up when she felt a large amount of power from somewhere near her; making her aware that she wasn't alone. Carmen quickly got up and turned to look around her room. Until her gaze locked with Evan who was standing not to far from her. Carmen balled her fist at her side to control her desire she felt rushing at her all at once. What was he doing her? How did he get in here? How much did he hear? She hated that he was the one she could not read.

"What are you doing here, Evan?" Carmen asked controlling the desire in her voice as best she could.

Rhia: "Evan and I heard screaming. It's in the treaty that we help when your pack is in danger we were simply assessing the situation. That and my brother's obsession with the lady Carmen brought us faster when normally we would have waited for your call for help." Rhia said as nonchalantly as she could, considering his voice made her body burn like star fire.

Blake:

"I see," Blake said softly, almost like a whisper, but loud enough for Rhiannon to hear him. His gaze moved over her body, wanting her then and there. But when what she said entered his mind once again. He held his desire a little longer. "Your brother has gained an obsession for my sister, you say?" Blake asked. Needing something to take his mind off of the pounding blood in his head. Which only seemed to beat harder the longer he looked at Rhiannon.

Rhia: Rhiannon was suddenly VERY aware of her low cut dress, and her corset was getting awfully tight feeling. "Umm, Yes. It's quite annoying actually. I've been getting pictures of her popping up in my head all day." She said. Wanting to both jump him and run from him at the same time. "Among others." She mumbled, looking him over once more and wishing she could do many, many, wicked things.

Blake:

The heat of her desire washed over him like a rough wave, and all he wanted to do was ride her desire. Blake knew that he should walk away but he couldn't seem to want to move. "Who else has come to mind?" Blake asked unable to help himself from knowing. Wanting to know who else had entered her mind.

Rhia: Rhiannon felt the air grow heavier with desire. She met his heated gaze and said in an almost breathless whisper "You." The air suddenly grew heavier and her body hotter. The heat in his eyes should have been the thing that set her running but it did not. Her clothes felt even tighter as if her body was swelling, pulsing with need. Rhia for the second time that day closed her eyes and took a slow deep breath in an effort to control her emotions. That was a mistake. She could smell not only the desire in the air but also his unique scent of cypress and honey mingled with a touch of snow. She saw Blake's eyes widen as her now fast, short breaths caused her breasts to press against her neckline and threaten to fall out…

Blake:

Blake's gaze moved to her chest and watched as it looked about to fall free from the neckline. Blake growled under his breath as the hot blood in his body ran straight to his loins. Blake knew he should walk away from her, with just the image of what Carmen would do to them if they did want their bodies so desperately wanted them to do. But at this moment in time the look in Rhiannon's eyes drove all those thoughts from his mind. To only fill his mind with things they could do here, in his room, anywhere they could have thought of. Blake didn't care; all he wanted was to do them with Rhiannon. Knowing this scared a small part of him, but his desire for her was greater. So great Blake took slow, flowing steps towards Rhiannon closing the space between them. He stopped inches in front of her, looking down at her. Cause her to do only thing she could, look up at him. And no matter how much at that moment, he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her. He wouldn't not, He would stand there and wait for her next move.

Rhia: Rhiannon watched as Blake walked to her so that they were mere inches apart. She knew instinctively that he wouldn't hurt her that he would wait for her to make the first move. But now as she felt all the passion and desire building within her, she remembered. She remembered the last time she'd trusted a man other than her brother. She remembered what that trust had cost her. Rhiannon turned on her heel and fled. She ran fast and hard and did not stop until she was in her bedroom where she crumpled onto her big four-poster bed and cried. She cried for the life she'd once had, for the man she'd once loved or at least thought she loved. She cried and she remembered him. Ian…

Blake:

Blake waited hoping that Rhiannon would touch him just one touch would keep him sane. If only if it was for a moment. But Blake knew in the back of his mind that one touch wouldn't be enough. But if that was all she would give. He would live with it until she was ready for more. But the longer she looked at him, the easier it was for him to see the change in her eyes. That hidden deep in the thick pool of desire her eyes held swam pain, and uncertainty. Surprisingly to Blake Rhiannon did nothing to him not even one touch before she turned and fled from him. Pain and rejection slammed hard into Blake, some in his stomach but most of the pain was directed at his heart. Had he been wrong, was what a felt a lie. Or was it just not meant to be? Blake closed his eyes quickly locking the pain he felt away as best as he could as quickly. After a few moments he reopened his eyes and turned quickly to head back inside the house. He step out of the woods when Luke came to stand in front of him, blocking his path.

"What?" Blake asked, his voice completely emotionless. Well at least the best he could.

"We may have a problem." Luke said, Blake focused all his attention on what his brother was about to tell him.

"What is it?" Blake asked, more like demanded.

"I just found out that Gabriel has asked Dad to take Carmen as his mate. Because Bella has come to be sick of him, and has great fully agreed to step aside and release him as her mate." Luke explained quickly, as both him and Blake walked towards the mansion.

"But that's impossible, you know our kinds mate for life. They can't do that." Blake said harshly under his voice, keeping his voice low as possible to make sure that no one else could hear him.

"In this case it's different." Luke said, Blake could not miss the concern and worry in his brother's voice. Neither of them said another word, since the halls were filled with guards and other members. Not to mention Gabriel who was looking right at Luke and Blake, giving them a glaring challenge. Both brother's only growled. Until they were upstairs and entered Luke's bedroom. Locking the door behind them.

'Now tell me how this situation is different?"

Blake ordered, as he went and stood by Luke's window. Blake watched his brother sit down on his bed, rubbing his face in frustration.

"During the time of Gabriel's absents, he managed to gain leadership over the red coat pack on the other side of town." Luke sighed quickly. Blake's heart skipped a beat cause not only knowing what that means. But now he saw the reason of his brother discomfort. Luke meet Blake's eyes, and they both knew the truth and knew ones it was told to Carmen. Things weren't going to be pretty.

"She'll have no choice but to mate him and if she refuses it won't matter. Not while he's alpha male of another pack." Blake finally said out loud, Luke groaned in frustration.

"And nothing father can do or say will change that." Luke added. Blake looked out at the moon and Rhiannon came into his mind once again. And with Rhiannon came another thought, which Blake knew would make things more complicated.

"And not only that, but a special resource has informed me that Lord Evan Alexander Blackwell, duke of Ashmond. Has taken a hard interest in our lovely sister." Blake informed Luke, he turned his gaze over to his brother the moment Luke shot to his feet, his expression totally in disbelief. Blake only nodded and looked back out the window. Wondering what they were going to do. And how any problems that might come form this can come to be prevented.


	5. Kiss Number One

_**Chapter5**_

Recap: Carmen:

Carmen sat up a little combing her fingers through her hair not knowing what to do. She felt like she wouldn't be happy until she went down stairs and ripped out Gabriel's' throat. Carmen was about to get up when she felt a large amount of power from somewhere near her; making her aware that she wasn't alone. Carmen quickly got up and turned to look around her room. Until her gaze locked with Evan who was standing not to far from her. Carmen balled her fist at her side to control her desire she felt rushing at her all at once. What was he doing here? How did he get in here? How much did he hear? She hated that he was the one she could not read.

"What are you doing here, Evan?" Carmen asked controlling the desire in her voice as best she could.

Evan:

"I wanted to see if you were alright." He said quickly and immediately knew it was a mistake. Carmen wouldn't want any one to worry over her. Evan was trying to think of a way to amend his mistake when he looked into her eyes and everything stopped. Time stopped. His heart stopped. (Yes it beats) but most of all, all rational thought he may have had stopped. Evan slowly walked closer to Carmen and gently caressed her cheek with his fingertips hoping she wouldn't pull away…

Carmen;

Apart of Carmen still couldn't believe that he was here. As well as to why he was here, avoiding him as she tried to do was not easy especially if he was always there when she turned around. But the way he moved mesmerized her somehow. She just watched as Evan moved his hands closer to her face, she watched it move in a trance. Time stopping all around her, she couldn't break let alone think of anything besides having him touch her, wanting no needing him to touch her. The muscles in her chest felt like they were squeezing tightly on her heart. As she waited for him to touch her. But to her it seemed like it was taking forever, so she did what she wanted she took his hand in hers watching her fingers entwine with his…..

Evan:

Evan gasped as her fingers meshed with his. She was so beautiful, standing there looking up at him with desire filled eyes. He felt a wave of fear overtake him. He couldn't do this. Not to her, not to his people, but most of all not to her. To make anything between them work it would be hard. He never wanted to cause her the pain his sister had gone through with Ian. He decided that he could protect Carmen, come what may. He would always protect her. Slowly, excruciatingly slow. He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers softly waiting for her to respond.

Carmen;

Carmen felt herself go still as stone, time for her seem to stop the moment Evan's lips pressed against her. Everything about him became all to aware to Carmen's senses. His lips warm and hard pressed against hers, his larger hand holding hers protectively but gently as if not to hurt or cause her discomfort. At first Carmen didn't know what to do. Of course she has kissed many men before Evan but this time was different. Just the touch of his lips did more to her insides then any touch from Gabriel or any man ever did. After a while Carmen slowly placed her hand on Evan's cheek ready to return the kiss. When she could hear a sudden crash just outside her bedroom door. Carmen held her lips to Evan's for only a second more before she pulled back and tried to listen in.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Carmen heard Gabriel shout out, furry quickly heated through her. Carmen quickly looked at Evan and brushed her fingers across his cold skin, before placing one more small kiss on his lips savoring the feel of him a second longer. Before pulling back, placing her hands on Evan's chest.

"You must go." She said looking into Evan's eyes, but the look he gave her made it seem like he wanted to do nothing of it. "Gosh you foolish bloodsucker, GO." Carmen growl softly. Pushing at Evan's chest, needing space from him. Without waiting another second to see what he was to do knowing that pushing him away again would be to hard. Instead Carmen quickly walked the door, opening it and slamming it shut behind her to only collide with her next tragedy. Carmen quickly changed forms and gained speed to slam into Gabriel and landing on top of him when he collapsed to the floor." YOU MORON, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING??" Carmen yelled in Gabriel's face once she changed back.

"Who were you with." He growled back.

That is none of your concern you waist of a wolf, I told you to get the hell off my land, and stay away from me. you have done neither." Carmen said, she paused

for a moment just long enough to grab a hold of him by the neck and slam him into the closet wall. "Give me a good reason why I should not tear you limb from limb?" Carmen order. Everyone gathered around her and Blake came behind her placing a hand over her wrist of the hand that was holding Gabriel hostages.

"He is the new alpha for the red pack." Blake said softly in her ear, Carmen's eyes widen her heart skipping a beat. Multiply reasons now came to mind as to why he was here and Bell no longer his mate. And what could come with that, especially for her.

"Get him out of here, or I will kill him." Carmen said softly pulling her hand from Gabriel's neck with disgusted written on her face, and moving from Blake's grasps and turned from them heading for her room.

"I'd like to see you try, Carmen." Gabriel said, she could hear from the tone in his voice that he was rubbing his throat. Carmen stopped dead in her tracks looking at her bed room door hoping that Evan was still in there But the more Gabriel talked the easier it was for Evan to rush out of his thoughts. "You will be mine and you know there is no escaping it." Gabriel added, Carmen growled before she did what she knew everyone was expecting cause her father and brothers tried to reach her but she get to Gabriel in time. She quickly gained all her inner power and swung her leg and kicked Gabriel dead in the chest blowing through the wall into the next room.

Evan:

"Gosh you foolish bloodsucker, GO." Carmen growled softly. Pushing at Evan's chest. He stepped back and watched as she leapt out the door changing as she went. It almost killed him but he heeded her wish and went. Keeping his link to her open incase she bit of more trouble than she could swallow.

As Evan walked back into his home he stopped and listened, hearing faint sobbing noises somewhere. He followed the noises to his sister's suite of rooms. Going into her bedchamber he found his strong, cold-hearted sister sobbing uncontrollably into her covers. Her stepped up to the bed and sat down carefully. He rubbed her back soothing her with soft words until she stopped crying. She sat up slowly and said,

" Evan, it hurts."

He then saw what had happened to her in the past hour, from her first seeing Blake to her running from him and all her thoughts in between. He knew why she said it hurt. Though she would never admit it to herself his sister was in love with a Lycan, again…


	6. Ian

_**Chapter6**_

Carmen:

"GET ME THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF HERE!" Carmen shouted out as she rammed her side at the silver cage door. Her father had ordered for her to be put on lock down until she was able to control her temper and apologize to Gabriel who was from what she heard now in the nursery getting help with the massive amount of pain he was suffering from the impact of the wall and Carmen's kick to the chest. The burning from the silver had no affect on her since she was a child it came with the ability to not age over time. She hated this place, the underground dungeon was the one place her father knew would control her even for a while. The age-old stone that had moss and the unbearable smell from the rotting corpse kept down here when a member was placed in life-long imprisonment for betraying the pack, if they were lucky enough that is. "Carmen would you relax already." Luke growled at her. Carmen halted her actions to glare at her brother with glowing, red eyes. "You only have to stay down here until father says you can leave." He added, tossing her a towel and a goblet of water.

"Oh please, you and I both know he won't release me unless apologize to that piece of shit, those red coats call a leader." Carmen snapped, she took a huge gulp of the water he gave her before tossing the goblet at the wall. "And I'll die down here before I do that." She added.

"Carmen could you for once, do as father says?" Luke begged, Carmen world around and looked at her brother in shock. Luke was leaning against the wall next to the cage, while Blake was sitting in the chair next to the stairway.

"He's right Carmen, just say your sorry and get out of here you know you hate it down here." Blake added, Carmen looked at both her brother in shock now. She could not believe what they were asking of her. She walked up to the front of the cage not touching the silver but close enough. "How can the two of you possibly stand there and ask this of me knowing what that man did to me?" She asked in a low, threaten tone of voice. Luke let out a deep sigh, and Blake kept his cooling. But Carmen could see in his eyes that he was trying to find a way to answer that question.

"Look Carmen, we all know what happened. And as much as anyone of us like to nothing can be done at the moment about Gabriel being here. So the most we can do is deal with it until we come up with a plan." Luke said, Carmen lowered her head as a growl formed in her throat. She wanted to tear her brother to pieces for what he said.

"Luke have you ever loved before?" Carmen asked her voice deadly. "No" Luke answered quickly, Carmen looked at him from the corner of her eye. As he moved away from the cage, fear written all over his face.

"then that means you have never felt the betrayal of the one you thought loved you, so you have no right to ask this of me." Carmen snapped, before whirling around and began pacing around the cage.

"Luke leave us." Blake said raising from the chair, and coming to stand near the cage. Carmen watched as Luke looked from her to Blake and back again, before walking up the stairs in worry.

"Don't you try to test me brother, your intimidation act has no affect on me. so save it." Carmen said, continuing to pace around the small empty place.

"Carmen you listen to me. You will do as father ask, and apologize to Gabriel so he can release you." Blake said, Carmen turned slightly to face her brother looking into his eyes to see a change in him. something that she had never seen before now. He walked up to the gate standing to full height looking up and Blake, wondering what the change was in him.

"Why?" She said softly, keeping her voice emotionless.

"Cause if you are out of here it will be easier for all of us to be rid of Gabriel, but only if your out of these cages." Blake said, Carmen looked her brother over agreeing with what he was saying but she needed more reason then that.

. "Also being lock up in here will make it harder for Evan to come and see you, and you don't want that now do you." He added softly as if in a secret that only she could hear. But the mention of Evan made her heart skip a beat, did he know? Could he possibly know?

Rhia: _The next Afternoon…_

Rhiannon awoke to the After noon sun on her face one long shadow interrupted the beams from her window. She looked up to see her brother standing in the light waiting for her to awaken. She sat up and rang for a maid to come to her. Soon the young girl entered the room looking like a scared mouse in the presence of both her master and her mistress. "y-yes, milady?" the girl asked.

"Marie bring me up a bath please and get my blue and silver silk damask gown ready." Rhia said in an easy tone. Once the small frightened mortal was gone she got up from the bed and went to her brother as he looked out her window and across their land. Mortal eyes could not see as far as they could therefore she knew he looked at the mansion in the distance. "you're falling for the wolf-maiden aren't you?" she asked him.

"No," he said to fast and then he looked at her and sighed saying " At this point it's just that she intrigues me. Nothing more." Rhiannon looked at Evan and said very simply,

"Yet. Now get out Marie will be here soon with my bath." she said shooing him with a smile on her face.

An hour later Rhiannon descended the stair case to her garden dressed in her favorite silk gown. When she reached her bench she found something she never expected in a millennia.

A tall, lithe were-wolf sat on her bench. Ian MacRowan, her former lover, her first love was a beautiful man. Long red hair, devilish green eyes and a smile that spoke of wicked intentions and moonlight escapades in the forest. Rhiannon gasped in shock that was quickly replaced by anger as Ian stood and said in a deep Scottish burgh, "Rhia, my moon, my love, I'm so happy to see you."

" What in the nine layers of hell are you doing here, Ian? I thought I made it absolutely clear to you I NEVER WANTED TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" the last came out as a shout. Ian growled and before Rhia could do a thing he had her pinned on the ground. She couldn't push him away, she never had been able to. He was one of the extremely rare people her gifts had no effect on and being 100 years older than her was physically stronger than she was. So she did the only thing she could she screamed as loud and as long as she could before he covered her mouth with his. Then she sent out a mental pulse so strong that even a vampire from the coven in Scotland would feel it. Her brother had taken the coven hunting in a forest that was leagues away. He couldn't get to her as fast as the Lycans could, so her only hope was the Pack and Blake…


	7. Saving Rhia

_**Chapter7**_

Carmen:

"Blake let me out of here, I beg of you." Carmen pleaded in a pained voice, she was curled up in the far, shadowed corner of the cage. She had been in the cage for the last few hours she hadn't eaten and was tired of the smell.

"Carmen just apologize, and you can get out." Blake said, Carmen could tell he was tired and needed to feed as well. Carmen rolled over on her side, hating the fact that it had gotten to this point. Her father never kept her in here this long before. Carmen lifted her head as she hear the dungeon doors open, and someone's shadow looking down the stairs and she knew exactly who it was.

"Father please, release me." She pleaded loudly before her father came into view. Once down the stairs he came towards the cage door and rested his hands on the bars.

"Do you promise to behave?" He asked, Carmen could hear the authority in his voice but along with the pain of her being locked in the cage.

"Yes." Carmen said softly, her eyes slowly closing.

"You know that if you pull the stunt that you did before, you will be back down here and only the moon goddess know that next time I will release you,." Her father said as he reached for the iron key and opened the cage door. Carmen let her head fall back onto the stone floor. She heard one of them walk towards her, and pick her up holding her tightly in his arms. "Thank you." Carmen said sleepily, resting her head on her fathers chest.

"Oh my darling daughter, why must you cause me to do this?" Was the last thing that Carmen heard her father whisper against her temple as he placed a kiss there.

Hours later Carmen was laying peacefully sleeping, but only to be woken up with a cry for help slam through her. She looked around to see that she was in her room, they had bath her and everything. But the cry kept ringing in her mind, she knew at once who it was.

"Rhiannon." Carmen whispered under her breath, before she shot out of bed and headed for her balcony, and looked out at the area, the screams hitting her at a stronger force now. Carmen wasted no time before she took a huge leap into the air, changing form as she came to land each balcony one by one. Howling up a warning call for the pack members to come out, but from the looks of it wasn't necessary because for each balcony she landed on members were all coming out. And Carmen knew that whatever was happening to Rhiannon everyone could feel it. The moment Carmen landed on the grounds she took off in the direction to the vampires castle. Her brother had caught up with her as well as the rest of them as the drew closer to the castle, once close enough Carmen was able to scene the exact location as to where Rhiannon was located. But only until the moment she arrived with the pack did worry flow through her. She saw as a man who she recognized as Ian, Blake's long-lost friend the pack thought had died in battle centuries ago. On top of Rhiannon as he looked to be kissing her. Carmen would have stayed the way she was for a moment longer until Rhiannon's cries began in infuriated her. And she quickly ran over to Rhiannon and the guy that resembled Ian, grabbing him by the neck and roughly tossing him off of Rhiannon. He landed about ten feet away, allowing the pack to quickly surround him. Carmen looked around at her pack to see Blake stopped stone still several feet away looking at Rhiannon as if caught in a trance. Carmen felt guilty for her brother, now knowing what it was that was different with him. He was in love with Rhiannon, and seeing that must be tearing him right now. But Carmen knew that was a matter to take of later. She slowly turned her attention to the circle of wolves, and made her way to the group changing into her human form. The pack slowly parted making way for her. As she reached full height she looked down at the man laying on the ground and seeing that is was Ian. He looked up at her, so much emotions flowing through his eyes.

"Ian." Carmen said once she stopped right in front of him, in the center of everyone.

Ian got to his feet, to face Carmen.

"Carmen, it's been a long time." Ian said, the pack growled at Ian, but Carmen raised a hand to silence then.

"Yes it has, but that's only because we thought you died in the last major battle." Carmen said calmly to contain control until she found the reasoning for why Rhiannon was so threaten by Ian.

"I almost did, but I survived." Ian replied, Carmen looked him over as a the feeling of pain and heartache quickly filled her and she couldn't help feel them from Rhiannon.

"What are you doing here?" Carmen asked, wanting answers for this discomfort.

"I'm here for business that has nothing to concern you." Ian said harshly, this caused a small commotion from the members of the pack, each of them taking a step closer.

"SILENCE!" Blake order, Carmen turned her head to the side and watched as her brother approached her and Ian. She saw hatred and revenge in his

eyes, feeling his power radiate off of him. Was he possibly angered by the actions of Ian kissing Rhiannon to this extreme, could he possibly love her that much.

"Blake." Ian said standing to full height as Blake came to stand face to face with him as if he was about to attack Ian for his actions.

"You will explain to us at this moment as to what you were doing to Rhiannon." Blake demanded in a calm deadly tone in his voice, Carmen came to stand next to her brother just in case he would do something to Ian. Ian smirked deviously at Blake as he answered him.

"I was kissing the woman I love, since we are lovers." Ian answered cool, Carmen's heart stopped and she quickly began to worry about what would happen next.

Rhia:

"I was kissing the woman I love, since we are lovers." Ian answered coldly. Rhia's back was throbbing from the aggravation of an old injury that even her brother's power's had not been able to heal completely but she still stood and stepped over to Ian. As she looked down on him she felt her brother and the coven come up. Evan began to speak, 

"Rhiannon are you--" 

but was cut off when she rose a hand in a silent gesture for him to back off. Rhiannon tried to control the pure cold fury that filled her but failed. She knew everyone would be able to actually see the power roll off her in waves she was so mad.

" You and I _were_ lovers Ian. I _did_ love you. But that all changed when I caught you in _my _bed with no less than two mortal women and one of my own coven members. You betrayed the trust I had given you. You betrayed _me_! And that is a killing offense. I should have done just that those years ago but I was foolish and young and I loved you still. But no longer." she said in a cold voice no louder than a whisper but to those who knew her it was much more frightening than if she had screamed and cursed until she was exhausted from it. 

" Oh and for the record that wasn't a kiss that was attempted rape. _My love_." the last dripped with so much sarcasm you could have bottled and sold it.

She heard someone gasp, she heard her brother growl. She turned away from Ian for a moment and when she looked back at him her blue and silver eyes no longer held any blue, they were simply blazing silver. She started to sing softly and slowly as power pulsed from her. Her brother knew immediately what spell she had begun to weave and said " No, Rhia don't." he ran to her pleading in his voice and eyes and said " we do not meet out justice this way. You know this. Besides he deserves a much more painful punishment than you were about to give." slowly the blue entered her eyes once more. She looked at Ian where he lay still surrounded by wolves and said 

"You're right, brother." then the silver fire blazed once more and she said one simple word. "sleep." but it had a strange double echo to it much like that of an alpha's order. And Ian fell limp to the ground…

Carmen:

Carmen watched as Ian body hit the ground, she was not surprised by the power of Rhiannon. If there was one thing she never did was underestimate vampires gift, especially since she was unaware of all their gifts. 

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." Luke said coming up to them, Carmen turned slightly to the side giving Luke an evil glare letting him to know to shut up.

"Take the pack home Luke, make sure to tell father everything was handled." Carmen order, Luke opened his mouth the complain but Carmen growled at him causing him to shut it and turn around changing form heading home. Carmen waved her hand to the rest of the pack telling them to follow him. The all slowly began following some of the further ones growling at the unconscious Ian, others trying to take a bite out of him but Blake gave them a warning growls causing the to step back and all break in a run following the direction Luke had just left in. Carmen turned back to stand looking down at Ian, who had not 

been moved. She looked at Blake who was looking at Rhiannon and Evan, she could tell all the thoughts running thoughts his mind. The thoughts of killing Ian for all that he heard Ian had done to Rhiannon. It surprised Carmen how not only losing her mother and the man she thought she loved was something she shared in common with Rhiannon. Carmen's gaze went to Evan wondering had he ever suffered the pain of that as she and his sister had. And would giving Evan her heart cause her to end up as she did when she gave her heart to Gabriel. Carmen quickly set her gaze back to Blake."We should follow, our work is done here." Carmen said softly placing a hand on Blake's shoulder, he looked down at her his eyes folding much anger even thought he was trying to hold it in the deepest part of his soul. "Fine, but he's coming with us." Blake said, before bending down and picking up Ian placing him over his shoulder. Turning to head home, but to Carmen's surprise Blake didn't even move one step 

before coming to a halt. Carmen looked at her brother in confusion before out of the corner of her eye she saw exactly what he stopped for.

Soon after the person standing not to far away from them began to clap.

"Brava, the best show I've seen in days." Gabriel said, as his clapping subsided. Carmen immediately felt the heat of anger burn through her body, at Gabriel's undesirable presence.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Blake snapped at him, dropping Ian back to the ground as if he was nothing but a sack of potatoes. "You have no reason of being here." Blake added taking a step closer to Gabriel.

"Oh on the contrary, I do." Gabriel said taking a step closer to Carmen, she could feel the heat of his gaze on her body looking her up and down. Making her now hate the fact that she had nothing but her long thick hair to cover her body. 

"Leave Gabriel, go back to you pack. This is business that doesn't concern you. You no longer belong to our pack." Carmen snapped, turning 

fully around to face him, approaching him as Blake was. Slow and dangerously ready to pounce on him and tear him limb from limb.

"Now Carmen my love, you know that I can not simply go back, with out you. You are to be my queen were you always belonged." Gabriel said, giving her his classic seductive smile that use to have her falling at his feet begging him to make her his. But now looking at it only made her hate him more, making it harder to control her anger. Carmen could feel not only her anger but the anger of another somewhere in the coven of vampires that still surround them and her brother. 

"You can go back to hell where you came from with that shit." Blake growled, looking ready to claw out Gabriel's throat and feed it to the pack.

"Now what would you father say if he heard you talking like that to your sister so-to-be husband?" Gabriel said, Carmen watched his face go from playful to slightly annoyed.

"He will say nothing of it, Blake is right. you gave up that right 

right sixty years ago when you decided to confess you betrayal to me. Of sleeping with my cousin and making her your mate." Carmen snapped, stopping a good few feet away from Gabriel. 

"But I made a horrible mistake my love, and now I've come to make it right." Gabriel said, taking another step towards her. Blake quickly got in the way, blocking access to Carmen for Gabriel. Gabriel growled in defense but Blake held his form never blinking.

"No you have come to ruin my life once again, but no more Gabriel. Your only option is to leave this place and return to your pack." Carmen snapped over Blake's shoulder, seeing that Luke was heading there way apparently wanting to come and see what was happening.

"Leave Gabriel and never return." Blake said in a low deadly tone, the anger of Blake's power radiated strongly off of him as well as Carmen by this point. Gabriel looked from Blake to Carmen before looking at the rest of those watching. His eyes for a while fixed at someone behind 

Carmen, and by the look in Gabriel's eyes it had to be Evan. After a moment a small smirked formed at the corner of Gabriel's mouth.

"Very well, I'll go." He said calmly. "But only for now, because believe me I plan to get what I came for.' He added, looking once more at Carmen, who snapped her fangs at him. Blake placing a hand on her stomach from behind his back. Gabriel then turned and headed back home, Luke growling at him as Gabriel walked passed him. Carmen closed her eyes for a moment regaining her control. After a while she felt Blake take his hand off her stomach, turning to face her. While Luke come up to come next to her.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked, stroking her hair. Carmen only nodded not trusting herself to speak.

"Lets go home." Blake said, none emotion in his voice, Carmen nodded heading in the direction that leads to the long way home.

"Tell father I'll be home late, and not to worry." She said quickly before changing form and running off into the dark woods.

Rhia:

Rhiannon turned to Evan as he watched longingly after Carmen and said "Go brother. I will send the coven to hunt under Cameron and Alsea's watch. Go and find the love that has been denied to you for so long." she whispered sadly. Evan looked into his sister eyes and seeing no lie, only her care for him he nodded and left to follow the woman he loved. Rhia made a gesture to Cameron and told him, " take the coven to finish hunting please." He nodded to her and left with the coven quickly. She sighed and looked up at Blake and Luke's retreating forms and called to Blake with her mind. "_Blake may I speak with you_?"….

Evan: Evan quickly caught up with Carmen and said, "Carmen, wait!"…


	8. A Love Admitted

_**Chapter8**_

Blake:

"Blake may I speak with you?" The sound of Rhiannon's voice in his mind, stopped Blake dead in his tracks. He looked at the ground wondering if he should go back and see what she wanted. Hatred from all he heard within those last few minutes made him want to tare at everything that came in his way. Especially the piece of dirt hanging from his shoulder, Blake had every right mind to do worse to Ian then he had to anyone in his whole life after hearing the way he cause Rhiannon pain.

"Luke." Blake called out, Luke stopped and turned to face Blake. "Here take him to father tell him all that happened, I'm going to go search for Carmen she shouldn't be left out on her own." Blake said tossing Ian, without using much force. Having Luke in return easily catch him.

"All right, but if you don't find her come looking for me and I'll help you." Luke said, as he placed Ian over his shoulder, and continued to walk home. Blake waited until his brother was out of view before her turned back and went to face Rhiannon. Since they were not far off, he arrived in moments. He looked Rhiannon over his mind running with things he wanted to do to her, and each of them different action for different reason that made little sense to him.

"What is it Rhiannon?" Blake said, holding no emotion in his voice, stopping several feet from her…

Carmen:

Carmen ran faster and faster until someone's voice from somewhere behind her called out to her. She stopped suddenly, sliding a few feet on the forest floor.

"Carmen, wait!" She heard, the voice sounded much like Evans. And to her surprise when she turned around Evan was coming straight at her. She quickly changed form, moving to stand in the shadows watching him. waiting until he came to a stop few feet away from her.

"Evan what are you doing, why are you following me?" Carmen asked, hiding deeper in the shadows.

Rhia:

Rhia looked up at Blake and fury in his eyes. She thought her heart would break. He must hate me, she thought. He probably didn't want a woman who had been ruined by another man. "I wish you'd call me Rhia." she said softly. She sat down on her bench and put her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. Rhia took several deep, calming breath before she looked back at Blake and said slowly, with agonizing care.

" I need you, Blake." she then closed her eyes dropping her head to her hands once more and waited. …

Evan:

Carmen stopped and went to the shadows to change when Evan saw this he tuned his back. "Evan what are you doing, why are you following me?" Carmen asked. Evan took off his cloak handing it to her behind his back and said,

"Take this, then come out so I can look at you while I speak." she amazingly did as he asked and when she was standing in front of him he said, " Carmen, who is this Gabriel and why does he cause you such pain?" …

Blake:

"I need you, Blake." Rhiannon said, before she closed her eyes dropping her head to rest in her hands once more. Blake looked her over as some of the hatred eased from his body. She needed him. He knew he loved her, more then he had any other women he had ever come across all these years. As time passed all the thoughts in his head quickly slowed to where only the love he felt for her was left. He wanted to replace the pain she has felt from Ian betrayal all these years, wanting her to feel the love she deserved. Blake slowly walked closer to Rhiannon and got on his knees before her. Slowly removing her hands from her face, taking her beautiful face gentle in his hand, lifting her head to make her look at him. He gazed into her eyes and saw the years playing deep in her soul.

"I need you to Rhia, my love." Blake said softly. "More then you could possible imagine." He added, placing a small kiss on her cheeks, forehead, and lastly her lips. Rhiannon kissed Blake back, he

wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her as he had wanted to the moment he met her. Rhiannon slowly wrapped her arms around Blake's neck holding him closer to her. After what seemed to be forever, Blake reluctantly broke their kiss resting his forehead on Rhiannon. Both of them breathing heavy, from their kiss knowing they wanted more.

"If you only knew the things I wish to do with you, my love." Blake muttered, Rhiannon nodded in agreement. Blake lightly brushed his lips across hers, before lifting his head and placing a kiss on her forehead holding her closer. "But I want things to go slow, I want more then a physical relationship with you." He muttered against her skin, Knowing that he could not possible deny the uncontrollable attraction they held for one another. It was evident to the way they were kissing only moments before. He pulled back a little looking down at her, straight into her eyes. Rhiannon lifted one hand, and lightly slid her fingers through Blake's hair a small smile forming at the corner of her mouth.

"I agree." Rhiannon said softly, Blake leaned down placing one sweet kiss on her lips, before standing up and sitting on the bench beside her and lifting her to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms protective around her. Silently vowing to never let any pain come with a million feet of her, to take down all those who have caused her pain.

Carmen:

Carmen slowly wrapped Evan's cloak around her, holding it close. Inhaling the scent of it, loving the way it smelled of nothing but him. She walked around him to stop shortly in front of him, looking up at him.

"Carmen, who is this Gabriel and why does he cause you such pain?" Evan asked, Carmen stayed silent for a moment or two, trying to figure out if she should tell him. But soon remember that she had mention some of Gabriel's betrayals earlier in front of the whole coven.

"About over eighty years ago I fell in love with him, thinking that we were to be together forever." Carmen said softly, but loud enough for Evan to hear her. "Only soon after I was proven wrong by someone not only in my pack but blood line." Carmen said quickly after taking in a deep breath. Carmen pulled ends of Evan's cloak closer together, completely letting it surround her body before she continued to explain. "Her name is Bella, she is my cousin and has been Gabriel's mate these last sixty years. And now she has come with him, back into my pack begging to be rid of him. Seeing now that he is not the man she wishes as a mate, even thought she is now caring his fifteenth child in her belly. But none of that matters, in our Lycan laws it states the member you choose to mate with, is your mate for life." She added quickly, walking to move away Evan looking over the forest trees at the moon slowly rising in the distance. "Is there an exception to this rule?" Evan asked, Carmen could

hear him stepping closer to her. Carmen opened her mouth to say 'no' but could not, and slowly closed her mouth. Knowing that there was just one exception to this rule and only this rule.

"Yes there is one." Carmen said softly, a tear forming in the corner of her eye as her mind began to think of the exception over and over. "If a Lycan has taken leadership of another pack, as Alpha he is able to change mates as much as he wish. But only after his fourth choosing is he then placed under the rule of mating for life with his fourth choice. And as things would have it Gabriel has only mated with Bella, and is now later with makes him the exception to the one mating rule.

Rhia:

Rhiannon and Blake sat like that for a long time, just holding each other until Rhia let out a yawn. She looked at the sky and said, "Blake it's going to be dawn soon I can't be out much longer I'm to weak from earlier. I don't want you to leave, but I know you have to. Will you come help me to bed? I'm not sure I can make it on my own." she said with another yawn, her eyes drooping more with the fast approaching dawn. …

Evan:

If Evan's heart could beat it would have broken a few ribs by now. He was furious this asshole had played Carmen then betrayed her and now he wanted her back and there was nothing she could do about it. Then the most wonderful idea entered his head, what if she was already mated to the leader of a coven. He would be of equivalent rank to the piece of shit named Gabriel. And he actually loved her. But he didn't know if it would work and didn't want to give it away so he asked. "Is there anyway you could avoid this fate?"…

Blake:

Blake smiled down at the very sleepy Rhiannon that laid sleepily in his arms. He place a kiss on her forehead, slowly rising up to stand with Rhiannon safely in his arms. He kept his eyes on her the whole time, keeping aware of anything that could be coming their way to the castle. Blake nudged Rhiannon's face a little waking her up.

"Where is your room located, love?" Blake whispered in her ear, Rhiannon shifted a little before answering.

"Third floor, in the west wing." She said sleepy, raising her hand to point as to which way to go. Blake thanked her softly, before walking around the outside of the castle until he had come to stand just below where Rhiannon had pointed to. Blake looked down at her beautiful face, before he bent his knees and shot up into the air landing on the first balcony. Rhiannon was held tightly to his chest, he held her like that until he reach the third floor balcony. He reposition Rhiannon in his arms, carrying her through the balcony door which were thankfully unlocked. Once inside he wandered through the hall until he came to the first room that was large with the center piece being a huge king-sized ebony and ash wood bed it was a four poster with a canopy and curtains of blue and silver silk with a matching wardrobe and vanity, it was all decorated in blue and silver and above her fire place was a family portrait, the bed was filled with tons of pillows, fur, and sheets of deep blue silk. Blake had no doubt in his mind that this was her room, he quickly went and laid her down on the bed, pulling the pillow around to make her comfortable and covering her with her covers. He then kneeled down at the side of the bed, brushing her hair from her face. Brushing a finger across her icy, cold cheek. He watched her as his heart filled with joy knowing that he had won her over. And hoped that he could make her happy. After a while Blake rose to his feet, leaning down to place a kiss on Rhiannon's forehead and exiting her room heading home…


	9. A Trial

_**Chapter9**_

Carmen:

"Is there anyway you could avoid this fate?" Evan asked, Carmen let out a deep sigh trying to think of ideas or ways to avoid her fate.

"Unless I can get Gabriel to reconsider making me his mate." Carmen said, her breathing had quickened as the thought of being his mate heated the anger in her to the core. She wanted nothing more then to kill him, but she knew in doing that she would gain leadership as queen Lycan for his pack, and forced to leave her pack. Which even the Moon Gods knew would kill her. "I will never be his mate, not as long as I still breath in my immortal life." Carmen said harshly, She turned to look at Evan giving him her strongest face. 

"What if you mate with another member in your pack, then what?" Evan asked, Carmen looked Evan over wondering what he was implying by that question. But seeing as how she could not even reach pass the barrier in his soul she would not allow herself the headache.

"It won't work, the member will be killed for betraying 

betraying the alpha's wishes for claiming me as his. And then a battle will be out against my father and Gabriel for the act of not being able to keep the agreement for me being his and NOT anyone else." Carmen answered quickly, her voice was strong and she was not looking at Evan after a while of explaining. She thought of how every plan that came to mind would ruin her chances of not being place under the title of Gabriel's mate. Carmen figured from Evan's silence he was thinking about all she had told him. But from where she stood in made no difference to the situation she had found herself in. Silence slowly began blanketed them as time seem to go by, Carmen made a silent vow that as long as she lived NO man would ever have her under his spell of love, or control. She would never feel the pain she had all those years ago once again….

Evan: 

Evan thought about what Carmen had said for a long moment. When he looked back up her face was set in a determined expression. He walked slowly closer to her and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Carmen stiffened and started to push him away. Evan pulled away before she could, his hand resting on her cheek he said, " Go, home. Go, Carmen if Blake and Luke have made it back your father will be worried." she nodded, her mind on other things at the moment. When he turned his back he felt a wave of power and heard her running off. Evan sighed a sad sigh and turned to see his cloak in a puddle of cloth on the ground. He walked slowly back to the castle and his room knowing Rhia would be in bed already. She had used so much energy tonight she would not wake till well into the evening the next day. Evan sighed once more as he removed his clothing and tumbled into his bed. He stayed awake just long enough to see the sun grace the sky, bringing the dawn of a new day…

Rhia: Rhiannon awoke to a starry night outside her window. She stretched like a cat after a long nap, smiling all the while. He felt the same for her, Blake loved her! He would not hurt her. Not as Ian had. Ugh, Ian. Just thinking the bastard's name put a foul taste in her mouth. But she had to go see him to exact his punishment. She was the one he had wronged and as such had the right to choose his punishment. Rhia got up and rung for her maid.

An hour later she walked down the stair to her brother's study, dressed in a scarlet and black silk gown that was cut more modestly than most of her others but still fairly low cut. She found Evan sitting in his study reading a book by the fire. He stood when she entered and said,

"Ah, Rhia. I wondered when you'd be down. Are you ready to go?" she nodded and said, 

" Yes, Evan, I am." and with that they set out for the Lycan manor to see a lord about a wolf. … 

Carmen:

Carmen ran and ran unable to stop, her feet moved as if they had a mind of there own. As the pure, grand desire to be free of everyone all her past mistakes had finally taken control of her body. Carmen ran in every which way, planning on not following Evan's command to return home to those who have betrayed her. Especially with Gabriel still dwelling somewhere deep inside her manor where he had no right to be. Carmen ran for hours letting the scorching heat of the cover her skin. She shifted between her two forms letting her wolf-form cool her body down to prevent her body from over heating. When she grew to tired she went on a quick hunt to feed knowing she had not fed for days. Once her hunger was satisfied to its full content, Carmen located a cave far off from the direction she knew the mansion was. She slowly entered it, observing the area until she was positive it was safe. Before moving into the deepest part and laying down her paws resting on her chin closing her 

eyes letting sleep over come her, leading her into a dreamless sleep..

---Hours later, minutes before the sunset----

"Carmen, WAKE UP!" Carmen jumped to her feet at the sound of Dameon's voice, her father's right hand man yelling at her not to far away from the entrance of the cave. He quickly came over and wrapped a royal coat over Carmen as she shifted back into her human form.

"Dameon what the hell are you doing here, how did you find me?" Carmen asked, letting the coat close around her.

"Your father sent me and your brother's out to look for you, he was worried when you had not returned home." Dameon quickly explained, shoving Carmen out of the cave.

"Why would it matter, I have stayed out for days before." Carmen reminded him, pushing him walking on her own now. "Tell father, I'll be home later and I'm fine." Carmen said as she began to turn the other direction further away from the manor.

"But Carmen, the pack is about to place the judgment on Ian, and your father and brother's wish for you to attend." Dameon quickly said, grabbing a hold of Carmen's arm pulling her towards the castle. Carmen slid his hand off her arm, but not running she stayed silent for a moment thinking over on what Ian had done to Rhiannon. How it had been a love betrayal that she suffered, just as she did. Carmen then felt the anger she felt towards Gabriel fill her, knowing that she would enjoy watching Ian get what he deserved even if in her mind it would be Gabriel being tortured. Carmen looked up meeting Dameon's gaze.

"Lets go." She said, quickly beginning to run towards the castle, with her Lycan speed she was able to get there in no time. Dameon running behind her the entire time, and walking with her the moment she reached the manor grounds. The entire pack covered the manor millions surrounding the outside, some were watching from the balcony. Others in the pool, and the rest in a 

in a circle. Everyone was in their wolf form, with the exception of her father and brother, who stood at the backyard stone rock, with the disgusting Gabriel on the side, leaning against the stone rock looking at Ian. Who, as Carmen got closer to the platform and was in clear view, was chained by silver chains, blood oozing from multiple beating marks and whip lines. Letting Carmen know that Blake must have gotten a chance to take a piece of Ian when no one was looking or around.

"Carmen, come here." Her father order, Carmen nodded and slowly began to walk up the stone rock to join her father and brothers. Who were all in their royal wear, which was their royal capes, with nothing underneath just in case Ian was sentenced to death with they would be the executioners. Carmen came to stand between Blake and Luke who placed a kiss on her cheek rubbing her back. She looked around as the roars, and growls of punishment filled the air. But as she scanned the area she saw two figures in the clearing standing not far from the rest of the pack….. 


	10. A Vengeful Execution

_**Chapter10**_

Evan:

Evan and Rhiannon ran to the Lycan Manor, to anyone who managed to see them they would only be a blur. There one moment, gone the next. When they reached the manor they were ushered inside by a servant and taken straight to Lord Lucian. When they entered the library of the manor they were greeted with the sight of the Alpha pacing, his youngest son beside him. Hecktor looked up and stopped when he saw them, saying.

"Lord and Lady Blackwell, thank you for joining us. I wish it was under better circumstances. As you know judgment will be passed on the rogue Ian Collin MacRowan tonight. I'd like to know your thoughts on what his sentence should be."

Evan looked to Rhia who nodded and said, "Lord Lucian, I should have put him to death for his betrayal years ago. I will not see him walk away alive tonight. If your pack does not put him down_, I _will." Her tone was as cold as a glacier and just as hard as stone. Lord Lucian smiled at her and said,

"That's what I thought. Now come, we must go to the clearing for the gathering." and with that they followed the Alpha outside. …

Blake:

Blake entered the dungeon knowing it was about an hour before Ian was to be placed before the pack and given his sentences for his betrayal to the pack and claiming to be dead for all these years. But as Blake silently walked down the stone steps, there was only one thing on his mind. He wanted to confront Ian alone, to see what his long-lost friend had to say about his actions towards Rhiannon. He wanted more to watch Ian bleed, better yet be the one to cause Ian to beg for mercy. Blake passed by many of the other rotting cells that already held other betraying members and enemies waiting for what was coming to them. But where Blake wished to go he needed to go, was the torture chamber where his father had placed Ian into the moment he reached the ground over Luke's shoulder. Blake easily opened the door, to reveal Ian chained up by silver bars. As Blake slammed the chamber door shut, Ian began to laugh getting up to his feet.

"Its been a long time old friend." Ian said,

once his laughter subsided. Blake walked up to the center of the room. He remained quiet knowing that Ian had drained of some blood, making him very close to blood lust. "Remember the day you and I advised your father to build room this room when those trespasser had entered our land." Ian said, pulling on the chains that held him to the wall. Blake watched as Ian's face went from funny happy, to miserable. "I never thought I'd be the one in these chains that day." He said softly, as if to himself.

"You being placed here is a doing all your own and no one else's." Blake said, holding his anger back preventing it from showing in his tone.

"Yea pretending to die is such a crime, who would have thought." Ian chuckled, shacking his head in disgust. Falling against the wall and looking straight at Blake, showing no sense of fear or anger.

"Your crimes are more then you lying to the pack all these year, but also for what you did to Rhiannon." Blake informed Ian, who only rolled his eyes at Blake's response.

"Oh please that is ridiculous, she is just one blood sucker who had fallen for me, I never loved her. She was only good enough to keep around when I need someone to fill my bed. But not even that lasted long enough." Ian groaned out, Blake's anger rose slowly with each of Ian words. Which caused him to quickly walkup to Ian and slam a fast fist in his face, and punching him in the stomach.

"YOU WILL NEVER SPEAK OF HER OR ANY MEMBER OF THIS PACK AGAIN." Blake growled harshly at the howling Ian, lucky for Blake the chamber was sound proof that way no one outside these rooms could hear the screams of pain. Blake waist no time, not wanting to hear another word from Ian mouth, he bashed his fist a few more time at Ian face, stomach, back, neck and anywhere else Ian made it possible to hit. After a while and many new bloody opening placed across Ian skin. Blake moved over to the table of weapons he had made to get enemies to confess their crimes, gripping the end of the table letting air fill his lungs at a more regular pace.

"How can you do this to me Blake, it's me Ian." Ian asked between heavy breaths, Blake turned his head to the side. Watching Ian cruel into a ball at the far corner of the chamber away from Blake. "I thought you were my friend." Ian added, beginning to cough up blood. Blake closed his eyes remember the way things once were how he could so easily talk to Ian about everything and thought his friend could do no wrong. But the moments Rhiannon's face came to the front of his mind, Blake slowly wrapped his fingers around the end of the long fifteen inch silver whip handle. Opening his eyes, quickly turning to slash the whip roughly across Ian's skin. Letting his cries of pain and pleading to Blake begging him to stop fill the room. And only when Blake knew it was just about time for the guards to come did he stop, dropping the whip on the table turning quickly around leaving the chamber slamming the door behind him….

---fast forward to standing on the stone rock, Carmen finally joining him and the rest of them----

"My lord, a message from Lady Blackwell." One of the head messengers said as he came up the side of the rock. Blake's gaze immediately went up to the messenger, wondering what Rhiannon had to say and if it was her presence he had been feeling through all this chaos.

"What is it, Albert?" Their father asked, Albert was one of the oldest members and still head the strength of an ox.

"She has made a request that Ian Collin MacRowan be put to death, for his betrayal placed against her, as well as the rest of the vampire coven." Albert said simply, pointing in a direction over them, Blake turned and followed the old man's directions to see Rhiannon standing tall, and beautiful besides her brother surrounded by lycan glaring down at Ian with such hatred in her eyes. He wish to be up there with her, but looking down at Ian Blake planned to finish what he started.

Carmen:

"Let me announce it father, please." Carmen begged softly, leaning in close to her father so he is able to hear her over all the Lycans cry of battles, and punishment. She met her father's heavy gaze, knowing he was thinking weather it was worth letting her announce the final judgment.

"Alright. Go." Her father finally said, placing a kiss on her forehead. Before Carmen turned and walked gracefully down the rock and to the center of the lycan circle that had formed to a great extent. The members parts as she walked, bowing their heads to her showing her respect as leader. Carmen walked up the steps of the circular platform where Ian was chained at dead center, Carmen came to a halt once she reached the top, hands on her hips, legs slightly parts. Looking around at her people those who have followed her and her family, believing in the way they ruled. All except Gabriel who had tried to touch her as she quickly passed him. Carmen looked down at Ian, who tried to lift his eye lid. Carmen turned slightly at nodded at her father and brothers, they nodded in return. She quickly changed as they did and in unison the four of the sent up a loud howl of 'silence' well known to the lycan members. Who quickly fell silent as ordered, each of them resting to lay on their stomachs. Waiting for the judgment, as Carmen alone changed back into her human form ready to give the ruling. She slowly approached the very weak Ian, letting her cape fall from her shoulders landing feet away from them. Her hair blanketing her body once again. She stopped right next to Ian, kicking him to lay on his back wanting to look at his face as he heard his final judgment.

"Ian Collin MacRowan, you have been brought to stand in front of the pack after many years of claiming to be dead." Carmen began speaking loudly so the entire pack was able to hear her. "Which within that time you have been known for committing many crimes, and betrayals not only to this council, but as well as the coven

." Carmen bent down and caught a hold of Ian's neck slowly lifting him up as high as she could. Squeezing his neck, blocking his air way. "Ian Collin MacRowan you have been sentenced TO DEATH." Carmen growled out the final words, letting the Lycans jump to stand on their paws, howling, growling, others clawing at the platform. "For the betrayal of the pack when needed and joining other packs giving secretive information of our pack, AS WELL AS BETRAYALING THE LADY BLACKWELL." Carmen shouted, the Lycans roars getting louder. Carmen threw Ian to the side harshly, with the chains holding him he did not go far but the chains cut deeper into his wrist. Carmen took a deep breath closing her eyes, letting the glorious moon's light shine over her. Before slowly opening her eyes, to look directly at Rhiannon who met her eyes. Carmen smirked at wait she was about to announce next. She waved her hand, signaling her father and brothers to silence the pack once again.

Seconds later their howls over took all the rest silencing all the pack once again. And only then did she say the last part of the judgment.

"But for this execution, the Lycan pack has left the honor of taking your life to Lady Rhiannon Blackwell. With the royal family's granted permission to do so" Carmen said with a smile spreading wide across her face….

Rhia:

Rhia smiled with cruel, cold pleasure at the ruling of the Lycan pack. She stepped forward, walking through the many wolves that had gathered. Her brother followed her to the center of the platform where Ian was chained. Rhiannon looked at Blake seeing anger in his eyes that was quickly replaced with love and longing when their gazes met, he nodded. She knelt beside Ian and looked up at her brother and spoke. " For your crimes against me and my coven, I give you, Ian MacRowan, one choice. Speak your last request if the Goddess sees fit it will be granted. After that your life is forfeit. May the fates take pity on your soul." she lent him enough of her own strength to speak but no more.

"Let me go! That is my last request." Rhia looked to the moon and to the night sky and smirked.

"Wrong request, love." she then gave into her predator nature and hissed before she bit him and drained him dry. When his body lay limp on the stone she stood and wiped the blood from her mouth. She spoke with sadistic joy in her tone now, " The traitor, Ian Collin MacRowan is dead. For the final time." …


	11. Guests of Honor

_**Chapter11**_

Blake:

Blake moved closer to the edge as he watched Rhiannon drink the last of Ian's life, and letting his body lay lifeless beside them. 

" The traitor, Ian Collin MacRowan is dead. For the final time." He heard Rhiannon say, he could hear and see behind the sadistic joy, there was more pain somewhere deep inside her. Something he did not know of and planed to find out. Leaning back, Black shot up into the air, landing close to the edge of the platform on all fours. He looked up at Carmen nodding towards Ian, letting her know to unchain him. Carmen nodded and went over to Ian and pulled off his chains, Blake then turned his gaze towards Rhiannon letting his love for her shine through her eyes. Carmen steps aside from Ian, moving closer to Evan who had picked up her cape and placed it over her shoulders. Blake slowly made his way to the dead Ian, stopping next to his head. Blake closed his eyes for a moment as his last memories of the Ian he had know from childhood was now dead and gone from this world being known as a traitor. After a moment Blake leaned his head down, gripping Ian's neck between his teeth and tossing his body into the angry, hungry Lycans. Who leaped into air one of the larger ones gripping Ian's body first as the rest swarmed in for the kill. Sending Ian's body into a deep sea of Lycans where to them he will be punished even in death. Blake looked up at Carmen, as she came and knelt beside him wrapping her arms around his neck holding him close.

"I know he was your friend Blake, but try to remember him for the things he did right, at least one of us should." Carmen said into his fur, stroking his coat a few moments more before rising to her feet and heading for the stairway heading back to stand next to their father.

"We'll be leaving now." Evan said, wrapping his arms around Rhiannon.

"You do not have to leave." Carmen said surprised, she turned a little and looked at them.

"You are our guest of honor for this evening, you are able to join us for the feast and spend the evening with your new Lycan friends." She added, before continuing down the steps, Blake looked at Evan and Rhiannon to see if they would except spending the evening with his people…..

Carmen:

Carmen walked inside the manor, passing the main guards and other members of the pack. Only when she was safely hidden in the contents of her own four walls did Carmen aloud her body to collapse. She landed sleepily on her bed waiting for the water to the bath she had requested be drawn for her, for the preparation for the feast that was being prepared in honor of Rhiannon and Evan but they would never be aware of that. When sleep almost took her, a knock came at the door. Carmen got to her feet and opened the door two of the strongest guard brought in the bath placing it in the center of the room. She closed and locket it once the last man left, and headed straight to the tub letting the water soak her body. Closing her eyes, leaning her head back on the edge of the tub.

After what seemed like hours Carmen finished bathing and got out of the tub drying off, and quickly dressing in her favorite red corset gown that didn't have the hoop skirt and nice 'v' shape neck line. Carmen dressed, before brushing her hair and putting it in a ponytail, braiding the lose hair letting the braid hang down the middle of her back. Carmen looked herself over once before heading for her bedroom door, she opened it heading down to what suspected to be a very eventful evening with her new lovely guest…

Evan: 

Rhiannon turned to her brother and said, "do you mind if we stay?"

Evan looked down on her very eager face and said,

"No, we can stay but you may want to go home and change." Evan smiled as Rhia looked down at her gown and it's new blood stains and said in a whiney voice "eeewww! Yes I'm going to go change. I'll see you in a few minutes. He shook his head as she fled quickly into the woods toward their home. Whereas most would think from her outward actions that she was happy even ecstatic about the death of the man who had betrayed her but Evan knew she was devastated. She had loved him after all. Evan walked into the mansion, following the path Carmen had taken. When he reached the stairs he stopped he would wait for her to come down…

Rhia: 

As Rhia fled to her own home she tried not to think of what she'd just done. Not only had she laid waste to the man she had once loved, she had showed everyone from the pack and Blake that she was an animal. Rhia had always hated the animal instincts that had become prominent at her turning. But she dealt with it. As she entered her room she pulled the bell for her maid. When the timid young creature entered she said, "Bring me a basin of warm water and my Silver and deep green gown." As the maid rushed away with a barely audible "yes Mistress" Rhia sat at her vanity and looked at her reflection. Her eyes were glowing silver because of her recent feeding. She closed them and looked down as she brushed her hair out. When the maid came, she washed up and dressed in the low cut corseted gown of liquid looking silver silk. It had black and deep green embroidery on the bodice, sleeves and hemline as well as the front panel of the skirt. Her maid pinned the top half of her hair up with an ornate silver and emerald rose barrette. She shadowed her eyes in greens and silver. At last she donned the green velvet cloak that matched her dress and left for the feast. 

She entered the mansion and looked for Blake until she saw him coming toward her and she stopped and waited for him to reach her… 

Carmen:

She down the long halls looking at the French design, she lightly ran her fingers up the knights armor eyeing the diamond blades. When she was able to hear the light sounds of the next waltz about to begin, Carmen turned to one of the knights and pulled the dragger from its shift. 

"Just in case." She whispered to herself, tugging the small weapon down the middle of her corset. Hiding is from the view of others, letting it rest against her chest. Before continuing down the hall, stopping at the top of the stairway glancing around the main hall. Her pack members, family, friends, and Gabriel were all dressed up which didn't surprise her at how quickly they could fix themselves up and look as if they are nothing but human. Carmen placed one hand on the rail as she made her way slowly down the stairs, giving those her looked her way a small smile. But once at the bottom, everyone seem to go away. All but Evan who was standing at the last step, looking right at her. The look in his eye made her heart skip a beat, but did not make her forget her vow…

Blake:

"You love her don't you?" Luke asked as he and Blake stood at the wine table looking around the dance floor.

"Who?" Blake said calmly, glancing quickly around the room several times waiting until he spotted Rhiannon anywhere in the crowd. He figured she had gone home after Ian execution, to get rid of the blood stains she got on her dress while feeding on Ian.

"Rhiannon." Luke said close to Blake's ear, laughter hiding under his voice. Blake froze, quickly swallowing the sip he just took at the mention of Rhiannon's name. Blake looked at Luke wondering where he got the idea. "Oh don't give me that look, I can see it in your eyes when you look her, and the same goes with her. So confess you love her." Luke said quickly, and low enough to make sure no one else heard him.

"Why does it matter to you?" Blake asked turning his back from guest, looking at his brother 

placing his glass on the table.

"Oh the fact that you've been different, and the way you have turning down fifteen of the hottest female Lycans for just a simple dance. While you glance around the room looking for her, might have something to do with it." Luke said, giving Blake a teasing smile. 

"It's none of your concern, and I want you to drop it. Understand?" Blake stated in a demanding tone.

"Oh so you wouldn't want to know that she's standing at the end of the room, as if she's looking for you." Luke said in a smart-a-lick manner, Blake paid no heed to his brothers teasing. Only turning to look at the direction Luke was and spotted Rhiannon, glancing around she stood looking like a goddess dressed in silver, and green making her the most beautiful woman in the room. He wasted no time making his way to her, and without a word took a hold of her hand pulling her into his arms stepping on the dance floor. Dancing with her as he had wanted to since this event started...

Evan: 

Evan watched Carmen walk down the stairs she hesitated briefly when she saw him. He smiled at her and offered his arm which she took, wrapping her slender hands around his forearm. Evan led her to the dance floor and bowed to her before sweeping her up in a graceful and fairly intimate waltz. As they danced he saw her older brother dancing with Rhiannon and had to ask, "Carmen, is your brother in love with my sister?"…


	12. Waltzing and Threatening

_**Chapter12**_

Rhia: 

Rhiannon smiled brightly as Blake swept her on to the dance floor without a word. She loved the idea of being this close to him in public but if they weren't careful everyone would pick up on their relationship. They danced around and around, looking nowhere but each others eyes. And then she had the urge to kiss him. She leaned in slowly and pressed her lips to his. … 

Carmen: 

"Carmen is your brother in love with my sister?" Evan asked, Carmen looked around them as they continued to waltz. Soon spotting Rhiannon being held tight within Blake's arms, as the waltz around the room as if there was no one else but them in the world. Carmen looked into her brother's eyes as she answered.

"I would be lying if I said he doesn't." She answered softly, turning her gaze from them to unfortunately lock gazes with Gabriel. He held his gaze as Evan waltz her across the dance floor, her mind filling with the many times Gabriel had looked at her the way Blake is looking at Rhiannon now. The only difference is the look in her brother's eyes held truth to the deep emotions that held nothing but love.

"Oh my god." Evan sighed softly under his breath, Carmen quickly looked at him wondering why he said that. But stopping their dance to look in the direction that he was looking off into wide-eyed, and once Carmen caught sight of what was happening she was just as 

as shocked. Rhiannon and Blake stood in the middle of the dance floor, kissing letting everyone now know they are together. Carmen smiled and moved out of Evan arm, walking to her brother and his new girlfriend. Carmen stopped within feet of them, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well isn't this lovely." Carmen said, causing the couple to quickly separate from each other..

Blake:

Blake held Rhiannon tightly in the protection of his arms, hoping to let her know that nothing will hurt her every again. He danced her across the dance floor not caring of those around them, just as he saw it when she was with them. He moved to the center of the dance floor, as Rhiannon lean up, and pressed her lips to his. At the moment he stopped their movement, savoring the feel of just her lips on hers for a moment. Before he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close, as he took full possession of Rhiannon's lips. Within seconds erotic thoughts and ideas filled his mind of what he 

could do to her with that moment. Blake couldn't seemed to fight his need for her, especially when she was so close and he could make her feel the way he had wanted. But as quickly as those thoughts entered his mind the faster they had jumped out but only when Carmen's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Well isn't this lovely." Carmen said, once Blake had remember where he was both he and Rhiannon jumped apart. Looking at each other, both breathing heavy concern expressions written all over their faces. At that moment Blake became all to aware of the many eyes settled on Rhiannon and him. Unable to do more then worry as to what would happen next…. 

Evan:

"Oh my god." Evan breathed when he looked to his sister and Blake once more but they had changed position. Now, instead of dancing they were stopped in the middle of the floor kissing where everyone could see them. He stopped his and Carmen's dance along with everyone else in the room. He watched as Carmen walked to the two stopping within feet of them and said, "Well isn't this lovely." 

Rhia and Blake jumped apart from one another and Rhia looked to Evan, shame lacing over her features and then retreating so fast that no one but those who knew her well would be able to see. Evan smiled at her to let her know she was not in trouble with him. He had to restrain a laugh when she let out a string of curses in several different languages. Then he saw why she was cursing, two young women were walking up to them fast, with very angry and quite mad expressions. 'this is not going to be good' he thought to himself. …

Rhia:

Rhiannon saw the women coming towards them and she let out a string of curses that would have made a sailor blush if he understood the languages she said them in. when the two dark haired women reached her Blake tried to put himself between her and them. Rhia in turn push him aside and said, "this is my fight and besides I'm not as fragile as I look, love."

"Get away from him!" the taller of the two black haired beauties said and Rhiannon had to suppress the urge to laugh. They couldn't be more than 20 or 25. They were pups compared to her. 

" And who are you to order Me? You are young and may not have heard my reputation for being a rather possessive woman but if you take one more step you'll learn about it first hand." Rhia said coldly. The second young woman stepped up and said, "lower your eyes when you speak to us. We are Lycans whereas you are blood sucking scum." Rhiannon did laugh then, coldly and sadistically. She smiled and it was more a bearing of teeth when she heard her brother and Blake both growling low in their throats. Then before either one of the young ones could blink she had them both on the floor with a hand an each throat. She hissed in their ears a final warning, "Blake is mine and if you say one more word against me or our relationship I will not hesitate to show you the full extent of the powers bestowed on me by the goddess Hekate." … 


	13. The Truth by Dominance

_**Chapter13**_

All parts:

"Victoria, Monica you will hold you tongues." Carmen ordered harshly, stepping quickly to pull Rhiannon off of the two idiot off springs that came along with the rest of the ill-manner pups that Gabriel and Bell had brought into this world. Carmen settled Rhiannon to her feet beside her, Carmen asked her if she was alright using her eyes, Rhiannon nodded as if understanding turning to glare at Victoria and Monica that were being helped to their feet. "Lady Blackwell, let me be the first to apologize for these girls ill-mannered actions towards you and my brother. They know nothing of our pack rules, we are deeply sorry." Carmen said, giving Rhiannon a small smile. In honest truth Carmen was not upset or angered by Blake falling for Rhiannon, she could see happiness in her brother since the moment she found out he loved Rhiannon and if she could not be with the one she loved she would do anything to make sure her brothers did not miss out on it.

"No we are not." Monica snapped, bravely stepping closer to Carmen and Rhiannon who both stood to their full height ready to tear these girls apart. And from the corner of her eyes she could see Gabriel's other ten daughters who Carmen had just realized had only come with their father to take claim of one of her brothers and make them theirs. Which she would never allow.

"She is a dirty bloodsucker who needs to know her place within our pack." Lucinda snapped as she passed Rhiannon who hissed at her, Blake and Evan along with Luke came to stand around the circle of girls along with other members of the pack feeling a battle coming. Carmen raised her hand to calm them to make sure they knew everything was alright, and she could handle this.

"You have no right to name this pack as your own, you pack lies with your father and mother. Who no longer dwell within these walls, and haven't for sixty years." Carmen snapped.

"Your father has let us back into this pack so we do." Janet said, her tone was not as harsh because she was the youngest of the girls.

"Not until you are given our consent to come back, he is not the final person who states these laws. So you do not." Blake snapped, sliding an arm around Rhiannon's waist. Holding her close to him, wanting nothing more then to jump on these girls for calling Rhiannon dirty.

"Which I hope you do not think you will be given the honor of joining our pack." Carmen said, calmly but deadly.

"Well with our father trading in his name as mate of our mother, to naming the two of you as mates for the rest of eternity. I have no doubt it will happen." Victoria said with a spoiled smile, as if she thought she was going to win this.

"If any one is to join our pack it will be the coven." Carmen said, she took a step towards the girls looking down them with glowing eyes letting them see how much power she held with her. "Cause I can assure you, your father will never touch, hold, or be with me again as long as I have something to say about it." Carmen added, her voice had slightly turned to a growl Blake smiled at how in control Carmen was with these morons. He especially loved the mention of how the coven was blessed to join the pack for life.

Rhiannon and Evan watched silently as Carmen and Blake set the little bitches to rights. Evan noticed how Rhia's mind felt much more calm when Blake wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into the embrace as much for comfort as for spite of the girls. She then stepped away from Blake's embrace and stood beside Carmen. She smiled coldly at the girls and then closed her eyes when she opened them they were pure silver. Blake, Evan and Carmen all knew that meant she was about to use her powers to a great extent. When she started to sing both Blake and Carmen began to move forward to stop her but Evan said a sharp, "No, leave her be she means not to harm them but simply to show them she is the more dominant and therefore the predator." as they watched her sing visible strands of silver-blue power began to radiate from her and wrap around Victoria and Monica. The pups tried as best they could to get away but their attempts failed miserably. The light surrounded them so they could not move anything from the neck down. Rhiannon stopped singing and said,

"Until I sing the enchantment off you are trapped. Now would you like to tell me why you have the misguided notion that you have claim not only to this pack but to the man I love?" …

Carmen stepped closer to Rhiannon, waiting for the girls response. What was the real reason for all this, Was there something lying beyond the surface of the tell told to her pack. Was Gabriel holding a true secret?

"What have you done to them, what type of magic is this?" Lucinda demanded, Carmen nodded to the guards , who quickly came and grabbed the remaining girls by the arms holding them back. She smirked then moment her gaze locked on Gabriel's who was growling at her but it seems that her father had heard the majority of the situation at hand and placed Gabriel on lock down with the guards surrounding him.

"Confess before all those here, tell us the honest reason as to why you think you take claim over this pack and the man I love." Rhiannon demanded, Carmen stepped beside her growling at the remaining girls trying to fight the pack guards.

"Take them from this place, they have no business here." Luke ordered harshly, reminding Carmen of the remaining pack who still

still surrounded them. Carmen saw the hatred towards the girls and Gabriel and the trouble they are causing.

"Yes your majesty." They answered, yanking the screaming girls, who were kicking and screaming to the top of their lungs letting their cries fill the room until they were placed on the other side of the large French doors. Once they were gone, Carmen turned her attention back to the situation at hand.

"Confess now." Carmen snapped, Victoria and Monica quickly began speaking franticly at once. Making it impossible to understand them,

"Silence." Rhiannon shouted, causing the girls to immediately go quiet as well as stone still. Carmen chuckled when Rhiannon rubbed her temples from the pain in her head from the loud noise.

"Sucks to have our type of hearing." Carmen muttered, Rhiannon nodded, before shacking her head lightly and looking at Monica. Blake came up and placed a small kiss on Rhiannon's forehead hoping to ease the pain.

"Better?" He asked, smiling down at her

. She smiled back and nodded Carmen smiled at the love they shared turning to look at Victoria.

"You speak now, and slowly this time." Carmen order.

"Father has re-mated twice after mother, for about four years he has mated a female member within the other pack." Victoria said, Carmen's heart froze at the news of Gabriel's re-mating.

"Lady Sena, is ill and dieing leaving him to re-mate mother does not wish to take him back even though they share the same bed when he is not with Lady Sena." Monica added quickly following her sister, Carmen began to slightly shake with rage. Three times mated, leaving one more re-mating left and once them he had no way of getting out which reassures that Gabriel is able to stay with the pack for no matter what. Blake looked at Carmen, her eyes turning easily to the darker glowing color they were before. His hands quickly balled into a fist, as Luke turned and left the room to only god no's where.


	14. Evan Speaks

_**Chapter14**_

Evan decided it was his time to speak, looking at Gabriel with anger shining in his almost white- silver eyes. However his voice when he spoke, was cold and emotionless. It made Rhia's head hurt to hear it. "Where is this lady Sena? "

"At our home on lock down. She is dying, we don't want people to see her and remember her that way." Gabriel spat disdainfully. Evan and Rhia were not fooled neither were the royal Lycans. Rhiannon looked to Evan and nodded almost imperceptibly. "Where is your home, my sister and I will help your mate to live. We, together can heal anything short of death." Evan spoke knowing Gabriel would react badly. The lycan growled and sad in a snarling voice,

"You'll not come near my home or my family, dirty bloodsucker." Evan smiled coldly.

"You lose tact with words when I get to close to what you want no-one to know. Now , may I ask how, if your mate still lives, are you going to take Car- Lady Lucian to mate?" he caught himself before he called her Carmen, distancing him self from her as anything but an ally. One forbidden love had been exposed today no need for another. Gabriel smiled wickedly and said,

"I have a statement here," he pulled a piece of parchment from his coat, handing it to Blake. "that says she releases me as her mate for the reason of her imminent death." …

"That says she releases me as her mate for the reason of her imminent death." Those words replayed over and over in Carmen's mind. She looked over as he handed Blake through the corner of eye. She watched as her brother unrolled the scroll, Carmen turned and walked to stand between Rhiannon and Blake who stood in front of Gabriel. She looked into his soul and saw the blackness that blanketed his heart to the very core.

"He's right, its written here in black and white. She is no longer Gabriel's mate and is clearly dieing." Blake said unhappily, out of no where her father appeared taking the scroll from Blake scanning over the document.

"Of course its true, it was the way things were meant to be it just took me longer to realize." Gabriel said, Carmen could tell over the

showing no expression. No matter how badly she wished to tear out his insides, and feed it to the dungeon wolves. Carmen heard a warning hiss coming from Evan and Rhiannon, she quickly placed her hands over there's telling them to do nothing. She kept her eyes locked on Gabriel as he slowly looked at both of them through the corner of his eye, before looking back at her to a devilish smile forming on his face. "I'm sorry Carmen, for all these years of causing you pain. But I've come to make it right, to make you my wife as I should have all those years ago." He said softly, moving his face closing to Carmen as if he was going to kiss her finalizing the agreement.

"Your right Gabriel, you should be sorry." Carmen growled harshly, quickly grabbing a hold of his evening coat and tossing him over her. Carmen watched with

letting out the anger they had held within their mind out, jumping on Gabriel attack him. Immediately her father began braking orders telling the guards to calm the pack at once. "You better go home, celebrations over." Carmen said to Evan and Rhiannon, afterwards quickly turning around and heading for the stairs letting her hair out of its braid loosening the front of her corset, pulling the blade she had placed inside her gown. Carmen stopped at the top of the stairs looking down at the pack being held back, as Bell son appeared helping Gabriel up as best she could even with her belly so round. Carmen had seen that Evan and Rhiannon had not heed her request to leave, but she did not care.

"Carmen, you spoiled bitch how can you do that to your mate." Bella snapped at her, Carmen growled before throwing her head back and howling to the moon. The rest of the pack rose up their voices as well.

Gabriel let out a cry of pain, seconds after the blade went straight between his shoulder and the angle to where his heart was located. Carmen quickly began to see dark rays of light surround her body, making her to aware of the power she was releasing knowing she must control the anger, hatred, as well as her desire to kill not just him but all those who cause pain to those around her. Carmen looked down at Rhiannon who was looking right at her, and wondered if she had felt this rage when she saw Ian after so many years.

"SILENCE!!" Her father bellowed out, silencing the pack; his voice zoomed throughout the manor causing everyone to fall back.

"Bella, you are banished from the pack within these regions even the red coat pack; for your disrespect and dishonesty toward not only your pack but your own bloodline. Your daughters will

this, and its final." Carmen stated harshly before turning around and headed for her room hoping to sleep this off.

"CARMEN!!" She heard Blake cry out, She stopped in her tracks; turning slightly looking down at him.

"What?" Carmen snapped,

"You must calm yourself, Your power is to great; look at yourself." He said, Carmen looked into the closet mirror not very pleased to see what she saw. A large black, and red mist surrounded her, her eyes were pure black. Hair blowing in the strong wind forming around her. Fangs long and sharp, with claws at full length. She looked at herself for a moment longer, before turning quickly walking down the halls to her rooms. Carmen ran into her room, slamming the door hard and then turning to lean against it.


	15. A Bed and A Grave

WARNING!!!!!!SMUT! MAJOR SMUT WARNING!!!!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Evan:

Evan awoke slightly after sunset to a feeling of grief and sadness that his own heart felt as if it would break. He awoke fully when he realized that it was Carmen he felt these emotions from. Running to his wardrobe he dressed quickly and simply in breeches, shirt and boots. Tying his hair back as he ran down the stairs, he found her image in his mind and used it to guide his steps. Evan ran through forest and field so fast that if a mortal had looked up all the would have seen was a blur and all they would have felt was a breeze. Evan ran with one thing on his mind, 'I have to get to Carmen' was all the vampire master could think. When he found her it was well past sunset and she was asleep beside a sword stuck in the ground that said on the blade in Latin "beloved wife, and mother. who loved and will be loved always" and on the hilt in Latin as well " She will be avenged". Evan knew then who's body lay beneath the earth, his heart broke for Carmen. He sat down beside the sleeping form of the woman he loved and waited for her to wake. …

Blake:

Blake slowly pulled the covers over to the side off of Rhiannon needing to feel her skin to skin. He knew he would stop if she asked, but until she did he wanted to make her feel alive. He wanted to touch her as he had imaged the day they met. To taste her skin, learn every curve of her body in ways no one has ever done. Blake continued to kiss Rhiannon as he slowly moved his hand up her leg, running it under her night gown. He did the same with her other leg, caressing her skin. Until his hands were on her smooth, perfectly round bottom. He took a hold of her small waist and picked her up off of the bed, placing her to sit on his lap facing him. His kisses grew more intense, filling with the unhidden desire he felt for her. Blake ran his hands possessively up her back; Rhiannon let a soft moan escape her lip. Blake pulled back from the kiss, long enough to pull the black gown over Rhiannon's head and tossing it to the side. His eyes traveled down her body, as she sat completely naked on top of him. She made no movement to cover her body, which Blake took as a good sign. Rhiannon placed her hands on his chest running them over Blake's body, causing him to jerk a little from the feeling of heat quickly beginning to run through him. He watched as her hand moved lower, to the laces of his breeches. She easily untied them, freeing his long, hard cock. Rhiannon hissed softly, which oddly seemed to only cause it to grow larger. Blake could only feel the heat of his unsatisfied need for Rhiannon grow from the site of her. He had to have her, and seeing as she had no thought to stop his actions. Blake quickly picked her up once again, getting off the bed. He laid her down as he stood in front of her. Rhiannon sat up leaning on her elbows as Blake removed the rest of his cloths never taking his eyes

from her body. Blake kicked his pants to the other side, before stepping closer to the bed. He slide one leg between her legs causing her to part them a little more for him to step fully between them. He massaged her thighs and hips, Blake could easily smell her strong desire for him. Blake leaned down and began to kiss Rhiannon hungrily, tasting her. He slowly began kissing down her neck between her breasts, pausing there to taste each one thoroughly. Receiving moans from Rhiannon each time he bit down, and sucked each one deep into his mouth. Rhiannon ran her fingers through his hair, tugging hard whenever he bit down hard enough. Blake groaned when Rhiannon wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing herself against him. Letting him feel just how hot and wet she was for him. Blake continued to trail kisses down her body, until her reached between her legs where she was unbelievable wet. He kissed her there, causing Rhiannon to arch of the bed with a loud moan.

"Bloody hell and goddess above, Blake, don't do that again." Rhiannon panted, Blake smiled and looked up at her.

"What? This?" He asked, just before licking her there. Rhiannon almost jumped off the bed moaning louder this time. Blake continued to torture Rhiannon like that, tasting her, loving the sound of his name coming from her sweet lips. But as she moaned louder, the hotter his blood ran, and the harder he got. Just before Rhiannon was about to come, Blake began trailing kisses back up her body, savoring the taste of her. He come to hover over her body, he watched her panting under him. Knowing that he had to take her now, he had to be inside her. "Wrap your legs around me, my love." He ordered, Rhiannon obeyed happily, Blake leaned on one hand as he guided the tip of his cock to the entrance of her wet, heat. Rhiannon moaned, letting Blake see that her fangs were at full length. Bracing himself on both hands he slowly entered her, feeling her heat tightly wrap around his cock, clinging to him. He held himself still watching Rhiannon's expression as he slowly entered her, wanting to see her reaction to the feeling of him inside her.

"More Blake, I want more." Something in her plea, broke Blake's control. He grabbed her hip tightly in one hand, and thrust deep into Rhiannon. Rhiannon let out a joyful cry, as Blake groaned loudly in her neck. Rhiannon wrapped her legs tighter around Blake waist, grabbing tightly onto his back. Blake began to move inside her faster, and faster. Both of them crying out each others names, Rhiannon clawing at Blake's back sinking her nails deeper and deeper with each thrust. Blake got to his knees and moved faster and deeper, after a while both he and Rhiannon came screaming out each other's name for everyone to hear. He collapsed on top of Rhiannon; she wrapped her arms around him placing kisses on his shoulder, neck, and hair. Whispering how much she loved him. Both were hot, and sweaty breathing heavy, after a while Blake moved to lie on the bed and pulled Rhiannon into his arms, placing a kiss on her temple.

"I love you." He whispered pulling the blanket over them; Rhiannon snuggled closer into the heat of his body, wrapping her arms around him, placing four small kisses on his chest.

"I love you too," She whispered, Blake smiled at the thought that she was his now. He had had her in the way he had so longed for. And plan to no matter what.

Carmen:

Carmen slowly began to wake to discover an unwanted or unexpected presence of another. She opened her eyes to see only the forest, but as she slowly rose to sit up. Trees were not the only things she saw. Evan, sitting not too far from her, was looking at her, gazing deep into her eyes. She stared at him unable to believe that he was here of all places. How had he come to find her? This place was more than a good few miles from the castle. Carmen tore her gaze away from Evan the moment she caught a glimpse of his heart breaking for her. She did not want his sympathy there was no place in her heart for that. She soon figured that it was probably one of her brothers that told him of this place and he just followed the hint. But why would he care? This has nothing to do with him, only his kind. Carmen looked up to the sky to see that the clouds had changed, they were dark, and thick heavy with rain. And by the distant sound of thunder, it was sure soon to pour down on them. Carmen let out a deep breath as she looked down at the grave before her. She reached out to touch the blade that had pierced her mother's heart years ago. Saying a silent prayer to the moon to protect her mother in heaven, until that one day she would be able to join her there. Carmen rose to her feet eyes still closed as the last bit of pain she still held in her heart locked away from the world once again.

"Go home Evan, you have no business here." Carmen said finally, opening her eyes and looking down at him. His expression held so many emotions all for her, some she tried to ignore because she could not stand them. She would not break for him, no matter what Rhiannon had asked of her. She turned away from him only seconds later, and began making her way to the cabin. But as she moved away from the tree and grave, she was stopped by two stronger hands one on both of her shoulders stopping her from moving. She looked up at Evan, from over her shoulder.

"Why did you come?" She asked, wanting nothing more then for him to go away. Needing him to go away, because longer he was close to her, the more aware she became of him. Reminding her of her stupid burning moon, but lucky for her rain started to fall cooling her body. Evan said nothing for a while, so Carmen just forcefully moved out of his grasp and head for the cabin. Cause with her hair getting wet it made it more easily to see the out line of her body, which seeing as she had nothing on it wouldn't have been the best idea. She changed into her wolf form and ran into the cabin, luckily the hidden door she use to use when she was little was still on the other side of the house. She looked around the room, the one room that used to be hers when she was little. To her surprise everything was the same, nothing had changed. She quickly took a tour of the house seeing that everything was the same. As if this place seemed to be untouched by time, she went to every room all but one. She grabbed a cloak from the closet as she heard movement from the front. She soon came to stand in front of her parent's old bedroom, large royal doors. Like the rest of the four rooms. Carmen stepped forward, taking a hold of the knob but that seemed to be the only thing she could do. Because something in her couldn't possibly gain the courage and turn the knob afraid of what was on the other side of the door.

Evan:

He followed her into the cabin which by all rights was actually a large house. Evan followed but not too close, sensing Carmen's need for some time to collect her thoughts. He knew that he should leave, that she wanted him to leave. He couldn't, he simply could not leave her, knowing she was in pain. He wanted to hold her, to comfort her. He wished she stop being stubborn and running away all the time. Evan slowly climbed the staircase, using his senses to find what he was looking for, Carmen.

Evan ventured down the hall, seeing Carmen at the end of it. When he saw she was frozen and felt her fear he quickened his step. When he reached her he placed his hand on her arm. Her hand dropped from the handle and she turned to him. At the look on her face his heart if it had been beating would have stopped then and there. There was pure fear in her eyes.

"Carmen? Carmen, what is wrong?"….

Rhia:

Rhiannon awoke with a start at sunset. Blake had stayed the night. Blake had stayed the night! The memory of their lovemaking put a pale blush on her pearl cheeks. When Rhia scooted out from Blake's arms he grumbled briefly and rolled over. She smiled at this; Ian had always woken and whined when she left bed. She really hated whiners. She rang for her maid and when the timid young Marie came she said, "Marie, please bring me a bath and my blue linen gown, also send a footman for Cameron."

"Yes, milady." Said the girl as she curtsied and left.

A few minutes later there was a light rap on her chamber door. Rhia went to open it and found her brother's best friend and adviser Cameron.

"Cam, love, come in. I need you to go to the Lycan mansion with a letter for that brute Gabriel." She said as she walked to her window.

Cam looked uncomfortable as he said,"Rhia, my lady, Evan would disapprove."

Rhia looked at him with a sharp turn of her head, she smiled. Coming away from the window and back toward him she said very simply, "I know. You'll take it anyway, won't you?"

He smiled at his lady and nodded. She went to her desk and hurriedly wrote.

Gabriel,

I send this not as Mistress of the Coven but simply as Rhiannon Blackwell. I will say first and foremost that my brother knows nothing of this and I'd like it to stay that way. I have one message and one message alone for you, Stay away from the Pack and the Coven, they are both now under my protection should it be necessary. If you hurt any of them physically or emotionally, I'll know and I won't hesitate to take action against you. So if you'd like to keep your balls along with other important parts of your anatomy I suggest you go away now and don't bother us or the Pack again.

Sincerely, Rhiannon Blackwell.

She folded and sealed the letter and handed it to Cameron saying, "Cam, make sure this goes to him and only him. You can handle anything he tries, can't you?" when he nodded and left she sighed and went to take her bath….

Carmen: Time seem to stand completely still the longer Carmen did nothing but stand in front her parents old bedroom door, with her fingers wrapped around the knob. She could not fight the overwhelming amount of fear that seem to slowly seep through her veins. As every imaginable thought of what she could possibly find on the other side of this very door. All at once images of how happy she used to be when her mother was alive. When nothing bad in the world could ever touch her. Carmen soon realized that the reason for the fear she felt must have been from all she had locked away deep within herself. In order to prevent the chance of every becoming weak with emotions that made one powerless. The pushing away from love, pushing those who seemed to wanted her to let them love her. Living life off of nothing but hatred, anger, frustration, betrayal, and the loneliness she had felt over the years since the one thing she loved most was taken from her. But most of all her fear was driven by what will happen to her is she does manage to open this door. Will all the years of anger and stubbornness, along with the wall she had built around her heart manage to come falling down with only on step through this door. When Carmen had managed to gather the courage to finally switch the knob of the door. A big, strong hand touch her arm. Causing her to quickly let go of the door knob she had be holding all this time. She let out a deep breath, as she soon turned and looked up to see Evan looking down at her. She could not mistake the look of concern he was giving her as his gaze moved over her.

"Carmen? Carmen, what is wrong?" Evan asked, Carmen figured he could feel the fear within her. Had she let her emotions radiate thought the cabin? Or was it only he who was able to feel the fear she felt? This vampire she could not see through as clearly as she can anyone else, no matter the species they were. Who has managed to confuse her with the sudden feeling of wanting and love she had fought against for all these years. Never had another made her feel with way, not even Gabriel. Carmen looked out the window down the hall, to see the only glimpse of the moon through the thick heavy clouds of rain. She closed her eyes as the voice of her mother filled her mind, telling her the one thing she had managed to forget through all the years. "A life without love is no life at all. So take love with every chance you get, never letting it get away. You never know when you will get it back." Her mother's voice faded in the wind, as Carmen slowly reopened her eyes. A small tear fell down the side of her face, as she looked back at Evan who continued to watch her. "Can I never escape it?" Carmen asked under her breath….

BlakeBlake slowly began to wake from his peaceful slumber, opening his eyes and rolling to lie on his back. He looked up at the ceiling of Rhiannon's bedchamber, stretching a little as a smirk formed in the corner of his mouth, as the events of the previous night replayed in his mind. He had made love to the one woman who had managed to claim his heart within days. Never had he thought he would feel this way for anyone, so quickly. Blake sat up, glancing around the room; to see that Rhiannon was nowhere in sight. Blake pulled back the covers getting off the bed, to stand. He grabbed the thin sheets from under the thick cover and wrapped it around his waist. He made his way to the bedroom door. He opened it to take a peek outside to see if there were any signs of Rhiannon. When he saw no sign of her he closed Rhiannon's bedroom door and looked around warmed to his core. He turned his head to the side as he opened his eyes to look at another door. He had surprisingly not noticed it before now. Blake quickly crossed the distance that lay between him and the other door; quickly opening it once he was within arm's reach. He smiled at the sight before him, as he took one step into the room. Rhiannon was soaking in her bath, watching her body the scented soap that made her smell deliciously sweet. Blake could not resist the hunger he felt towards her, much like the one he felt for her since they meet. He slowly made his way to stand behind her, taking in his fill of the sight of her body beneath the soapy water. He sank to his knees as he moved her hair to one side and placed a gentle kiss on Rhiannon's shoulder.

"Morning, my love." Blake muttered against her wet skin, trailing kisses up her. He turned his head to the side and looked at Rhiannon as she turned her head to meet his gaze. He chuckled as a small hint of a blush crosses her pearl skin. He kissed her cheek reaching over the tub wrapping his arms around her. "You aren't embarrassed of what we did last night are you, are you my love?" He whispered in her ear softly….


End file.
